The Dark Side of The Moon
by ThatPersonWithTheFace
Summary: AU. There are only two races that matter. The clean and the unclean. The clean are your every day people, normal, pleasant, sane. The unclean are kept behind a boarder in the woods. Our societies are separated. What happens when the two come together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey punks:) I wrote this on my phone! Sorry about grammar issues:P I dont even know where I got the idea for this story..cool, right? Anyway, this might be a slash. Actually, it probably (99.99999% probably) a slash. Dont like, dont read. You know the drill! R&R!**

* * *

><p>The Dark Side Of The Moon<p>

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

Theres always that one thing everyones scared of. That one place no one ever goes. That one subject people just dont bring up. You might be wondering what this 'big bad issue' no one wants to deal with? The forest.

But thats the thing, its not just the forest. If it was, our problems would be long gone. A thing of the past. A figment of our imaginations. Its whats in the forest that gets to people.

The unclean. Ghastly creatures that lurk in the shadows. They are the leading rolls of children's nightmares. They kidnap people by the boarders and...well, let's just say that everyone who's been on the other side hasn't come back completely sane.

And if you didn't catch that, I said boarder. A stupid barbed wire fence outlining the forests. Separating the clean and the unclean. Do you think a fence would stop the unclean if they were determined enough?

I never really understood why we couldn't just bomb them. It would end all of this panic and stress. Activist groups protested that the unclean were people too. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I heard that they look identical to humans. Something must be wrong with them if they're kept locked up, right?

A loud banging noise broke me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, making sure they were gone."James! Honey, your father and I are leaving!" My mothers voice rang down the hallway. Today is one of the weird nights where my parents worked the same shift. Both of them worked for the boarder patrol. "Don't wait up!"

I sighed. These sort of nights were long and full of loneliness. I know I could've just invited someone over, but thats the thing. I never was the most popular kid in school. Everyone always thought I was too pretty for my own good. They thought I was weird for caring about what I looked like. Most people avoided me, except for two people. Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. They were my only real friends, but both of them tended to keep to themselves.

Carlos was one crazy kid, always was pulling stunts and everything. He was pretty talented though. Carlos and Logan both were on the high school varsity hockey team. Logan was somewhat of a nerd. He has straight A's and a 5.3 GPA. Ivy league colleges were practically throwing themselves at him, offering him scholarships constantly.

We were all juniors in high school. Carlos and Logan both made it painfully obvious that I had nothing going for me. Carlos with his amazing hockey skills and Logan with his brains. What did I have other then my looks?

I walked downstairs to see that my parents were both already gone. With nothing better to do, I grabbed a plate of lasagna my parents made for me and turned on the tv.

"-arning, this is a county wide warning. There has been a break in the boarder. The boarder patrol is currently handling the situation. Please stay indoors and out of trouble. Thank you," our local news reporter droaned out. I glanced towards the window. My house was literally 50 feet from the boarder. Would I be okay?

My phone felt heavy in my pocket. _Should I call me parents?_ I wondered to myself. I shook my head. _They were working right now, they shouldn't be bothered,_ I reasoned.

With that, I pushed myself off of the couch. Mom and Dad always told me that the first thing to do in a situation like this was to lock all the windows and doors. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V.)<p>

My heart hammered in my chest. Sweat dripped down my face as my feet carried me across the forest floor.

The 'unclean' were making a move, and I was the last one standing.

"I think there's one left!" I heard someone shout somewhere behind me. "Should we let the dogs go?" Another one shouted.

My once hammering heart stopped entirely. The dogs. I could never outrun the dogs.

A light shot through the trees. It looked like- windows. They were windows. Relief flooded through me as I sprinted towards them. I would make it. I would survive.

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

The first floor was completely secure. Everything was locked. I glanced up the stairs. Everything up there should be locked...and it was 11:00. Family Guy was on.

"He's our family guy," I sang along with the theme song. Most people didn't know this, but I loved singing. I never did it in public though. I didn't want people to judge me._ Guys don't sing._

Glass shattered somewhere upstairs. I shot off of the couch._ Please please PLEASE let it be a bird _I pleaded to myself.

A crashing noise followed the shattering glass. I quickly looked around for a weapon, settling on a large kitchen knife.

There was another banging noise. I gripped the handle tightly as I made my way up the stairs cautiously. _Oh god oh god oh god _my thoughts chanted inside my skull.

I stopped in front of my room, holding my breath. After a minute or silence, I started moving to the next one. A groan interrupted my movement.

It came from my room. Someone- something was in my room. I took a few calming breaths before slowly pushing the door open. My breath caught in my throat.

My window was shattered. My dresser was on its side. My comforter was screwed up. Ragged breathing was coming from behind my bed.

I slowly creepered over to my bed, eyes resting on the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

It was a boy. A blonde haired, green eyed boy.

"Are you..." I swallowed my fear and tried again. "Are you...one of them?"

He panted, catching his breath. "D-don't hurt me," his eyes rested on the knife in my hand.

I quickly dropped it, almost instantly regretting my decision when he nodded. "I am,"

My heart stopped. This extremely beautiful...thing...was unclean. Nothing looked wrong with him, except for his red and sweaty face. He looked...normal.

I subconsciously took a step back. He raised his bloody and beat up hand towards me. "Wait," he pleaded, my heart instantly breaking. "Help,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. That would be the end of chapter 1! I dont know how often Ill update. Im busy with stupid tests and everything...hey, spring break is only 5 days away! My friends and I all go to different schools and they get next week off...ugh. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God. I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! Ive been on spring break and I didnt really have time to update. BUT YOU SHOULD STILL FEEL LOVED! As a present for waiting so long, I decided to upload 2 chapters at once. I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

_Oh god oh god oh god._ my thoughts chanted. _This can't be happening._

It-he-whatever this thing was-was sitting on my kitchen counter. I was pacing back and forth, panicing.

Five minutes ago I had to practically drag him down the stairs. Blood was staining the side of my white v-neck shirt. I sighed.

He was currently using a damp towel to dab the cuts covering his arms and face. His breaths were finally slowing down as he became calm.

"Do you...do you have a name?" I asked him quietly. His eyes flickered up to meet mine. "Kendall, you?"

I swallowed. "James,"

He seemed normal. But he wasn't. I know he wasn't.

My eyes were locked on his hands. They were so beat up...

"The fence," he said quietly, noticing my staring. I nodded quickly, still pacing.

_What was I going to do? He couldn't stay here, could he? What would I tell my parents? What would they say? Wait-no. Why was I even thinking about him staying? He can't stay. He's one of them. But- he seems so normal! Agh_!

I argued silently with myself. _What am I gonna do_?

"I don't know either," he said. I blinked in surprise, realizing that I just thought the last part out loud.

"Why did you leave then?" I asked, clearing my throat. He stared off into space for a moment.

"I had to," he looked back at me. "You have no idea what life is like in there. We're running out of resources. It's over-crowded. People are getting sick," he visibly shuddered.

"We tried coming to your kind for medicine, but they won't let us past the fence. They keep saying that the world would be better off without us. There are children in there! Dying children! Sick mothers! Sick fathers! What did they expect us to do?" He cried, gripping the bloody towel in his hand.

"No ones strong enough anymore. Not to make it past the boarder, anyway. I was the only one to make it over this time. I can't do this all by myself,"

My eyes widened in disbelief. "That...thats really what happened? Wait, no. You're lying. You're the bad ones, not us!" I shouted, backing up.

Annoyance flashed across his bruised face. "Were the bad ones? You're the ones letting people die!"

"You're a liar! If you aren't all monsters then why are you kept locked in the woods?"

He hopped off of the counter and stalked towards me. "Maybe because your 'government' can't fucking handle people that are against it? Maybe is cause no one wants to believe that they're locking normal human beings up like animals? Where do you think people go when they disappear?"

At this point he was practically yelling in my face.

"Behind the fence!" Hope shot across his face. "...because you're people steal them and make them slaves!" I screamed back at him.

Kendall's hopeful face got visibly angrier. "Is that the kind of lies you're told? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Youre sick!"

"Exactly! Were sick! Were all sick! And you won't do anything about it!" He shoved me back. I stumbled, catching my footing and throwing myself back at him.

"We would if you weren't monsters!" My fist connected with his face. His hand shot up to his cheek, feeling the area I just punched. Shock flew across his face, followed by determination.

"I'm not the monster, you are!" And then I was the one being punched.

Somehow along the way, we ended up on the floor punching and kicking each other.

There was a loud banging on the door.

Kendall and I both stopped and locked eyes. There was another knock.

"You should get that," Kendall said after a moment. I nodded, pushing him off of me. Brushing invisible dirt off of my clothes, I walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Kendall whispered loudly. I spun around, barely catching the jacket he threw at my face. "There's blood on your shirt, put it on,"

After sliding on the hockey team jacket, I opened the front door. Two men in uniform stood there, tightly holding a dog back by its leash.

"Excuse us, sir, but are your parents home?" The one on the left said.

I shook my head. "My parents are John and Michelle Diamond, they work for the boarder patrol like you guys," I explained.

The one on the right nodded. "I know 'em. You must be James," he said, sticking his hand out for me to shake it. "We've heard a lot about you. Apparently you'll make an amazing boarder officer,"

I laughed. "My parents want me to follow in their footsteps, even though I never actually agreed to anything,"

"Right, right," the one on the left nodded in understanding. "Your parents are some of the best I've seen. They caught four of them tonight,"

"And that leads us to why were here," the one on the right said. "Do you know if one of them is hiding out here? You have a broken window upstairs,"

This was my chance. I could get Kendall out of my life forever. He would be sent back. Or...he'd be killed. I could be the reason he died.

I turned around, seeing Kendall watching us from the kitchen.

"I'm home alone," Kendalls eyes widened in a panic. "with my friend, Kendall. He's sleeping over, right Kendall?" I shouted in his direction.

He quickly stuck his head around the corner, nodding. "Yup, its just us here,"

One of the officers stepped forward. "What happened to you, son?"

"We-uh-I-" I stumbled.

"There was a bird that crashed through that window. When we went up there it already tore through most of the room and it attacked us. It's gone now, but still," Kendall lied smoothly.

The officers nodded. "That sounds tough," the right one said.

"Anyway, thanks for you time James, Kendall," the officer on the left said, nodding at us as he said our names.

After the door shut, I literally fell to my knees. "Oh my god," I said under my breath. A hand touched my shoulder.

"W-Why'd you do it?" Kendall whispered in disbelief. I shook my head slowly. "I don't know...I don't...know,"

I turned to look him in the eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey punks, REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! So I updated 2 chapters in one day for you guys. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But, like I think I said before (possibly on another story?) I type these on my phone. So. Yeah. I was finished with the 2nd chapter last tuesday. Smooth, right? Sorry for the wait! ENjoy your two chapter update (even though this chapter is really short...)**

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

He had done it. I put my complete faith in a stranger, and he saved me. He protected me.

_'We've heard a lot about you. Apparently you'll make an amazing boarder officer,'_

His parents worked for the boarder. They wanted him to work for the boarder. Was this really the best place to stay? This was just my luck, really.

_'Your parents are some of the best I've seen. They caught four of them tonight,'_

Four. There were only seven of us. They were part of the reason I was here alone tonight.

I wasn't alone though, I had James. I quietly looked up at him from my spot on the couch. He really was beautiful. His brown hair covered his eyes as he cleaned the blood off of the counter. I offered to help, but he refused. He said something about me regaining my energy.

"What am I gonna tell my parents," James mumbled under his breath.

I sighed. "You don't have to keep me here. It's obvious you can stand me," I pointed out.

James jumped. Apparently he was thinking out loud again.

"I couldn't do that to you. You'd die," James explained, throwing out the bloody towel.

"But I'm one of them, and you hate me," I reasoned.

"Did you just randomly become suicidal or something?" James chuckled. "I wouldn't do that, I don't want your blood on my hands, Kendall. And no, I don't hate you. I just...don't know you,"

I stared blankly at him. "You have been here for the last hour, right? We...attacked each other,"

That was so like me, not blaming just one of us. _We_ attacked _each other_, not _James, you attacked me_.

"I know, but..you're human. Or at least I think you are. I mean, you seem human...human...ugh," James rambled. I sighed, bringing him back to focus.

"Right! I won't treat you like a monster anymore. Your human enough for me,"

"But thats the think, James. I am human. I'm as human as you are. As your parents are. As your neighbors are...I'm human," I explained, pushing myself off of the couch.

His eyes stayed locked on my face for a moment before he shrugged. "I don't know if you are, or if I should even be doing this, but your staying. I'm writing my parents a note, and then I'm sleeping. I don't know about you, but I think I might pass out," James said, laying a piece of paper down on the kitchen counter and walked upstairs.

After a few moments, I rushed over to read the letter.

_Hey mom and dad-_

_I heard about the break in the boarder. Everything is locked and secure. My friend Kendall is staying with me for a while, he had a house fire across town. Sorry for the late notice, I just found out too. Didn't wanna call and disrupt you. Oh! And a bird flew into my window and killed my room. And our faces. I promise to fix it in the morning! For now I promise to keep any unsuspecting flying demons out. Haha:)_

_Love,_

_James_

A smile brushed across my lips. A house fire? Creative. And what happens when there are no confidently touched houses across town if his parents ever want to know where I'm from?

I shook my head. I wouldn't be here long enough for them to even know me that well.

The bird part made me laugh. He could've at least tried to make my quick cover up believable. Could a bird break through glass, survive, attack a room, two people, and then fly back out? That's one hell of a bird.

"Hey Kendall, you coming?" James called sleepily from upstairs. I smiled again. "Yeah, I'll be right up,"

**Hey, sorry for the lame chapter. I felt like I had to have something typed for you guys:( REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I realized something! The entire concept of this story is really hard to understand. I tried explaining it to people and they just sat there like "Whaaa?" and...and...yeah. Bleep Blop Bloop;). So I thought I'd try explaining it better. Hopefully this doesnt confuse you even more! haha. **

**Kendall is human. He looks perfectly normal. Everyone on the other side of the boarder is normal too. You know class systems? Like...uppper class, middle class, and the lower class? The people on the other side of the boarder are basically the lowest class. People keep them locked up because they dont know if they're trusted. Its almost like Nazi Germany with the Jews. They were shunned by society and kept in camps. The government almost made them out to be like aliens.**

**Oh, and people who are against the government are sent there (like Kendall told James). Its like, what better way to get everyone against someone whos against the government? to make them dissapear behind the boarder!**

**And with my reference to Germany, Ill just say its just that they're kept behind a fence, not that its like one of the concentration camps...The boarder patrol people just keep them behind the fence and kept everyone else from going in. **

**When it says that everyone who goes behind the boarder doesnt come back sane, its sorta like denial. The people who come back basically say the same things that Kendall told James about inside the boarder.**

**'Clean' and 'unclean' arent describing what they look like (though, i would expect the 'unclean' to actually be unclean...i mean, they live in the woods:P), its basically the names of the classes. And yes, there are only two classes in this story. People only really bother themselves with the people behind the boarder, not with how much money they have. **

**Hopefully this helps! If not, just REVIEW or message me and I'll try to answer your questions:P**

**Anyway, new chapter! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V.)<p>

"James?" I called, sticking my head through his bedroom door. I felt bad now, breaking into his room. But...it had to be done. It was the easiest 'out of the way' room to get into. I could've died.

"Just go to sleep and shut up," James moaned into his pillow, rolling away from me. His room was still a disaster.

"...Where?" I asked, glancing around the room.

A pillow connected with my face. "Anywhere. I don't care. The couch, the floor, the bed, wherever. I just need sleep. Now," James said, adjusting himself on his bed.

"Would your parents freak out if they found a sleeping stranger on their couch?" I questioned.

James lifted his face off of his pillow. "You know what? I'll take the couch. You, bed, now. Good night," James rolled out of his bed, reading towards the door.

"Wait!"

James turned around, exhaustion covering his features. "Whaaat?"

I sighed. "I can't take your bed from you. I've already asked you for so much...I couldn't. Don't you have an extra bed somewhere?"

James rubbed his tired eyes. "Yeah...but its buried in the basement somewhere. Stupid blow up mattress," James mumbled. He threw his pillow back on his bed. "Screw it. We'll share, okay?"

I watched as James fell on his bed, rolling to one side. "You're a pleasant one," I muttered, sitting on the side of his queen sized bed.

"I'm ignoring that," James's words were muffled, but they still reached my ears. I chuckled softly.

"Night James,"

"Shut up Kendall,"

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. "Good morning to you too, you obnoxious son of a bitch," I mumbled, reaching back to rub my eyes.

"What the hell was that?" A voice came from next to my ear.

"AH!" I screamed, falling out of my bed. I thought everything that happened last night was a dream. Guess not.

"Holy God! You can't do that to me!" I gasped, pulling myself back onto the bed.

Kendall smiled. "Good morning sunshine, good to know your a real morning person," I rolled my eyes. "What was that horrible noise?" He asked, eyeing my clock.

"That? It's an alarm clock," I explained, picking it up to show him. "I know what a clock is, why is it alarmed?" He asked, examining it.

I laughed out loud as his eyes narrowed at me. "The clock isn't alarmed, idiot. Its sets off the beeping to wake me up in the morning,"

"Because your not a morning person?" Kendall laughed. "That and the fact that I don't like waking up at 6 every morning, so my clock does it for me," I said, taking it and setting it back down on my night stand. "I have no clue why it went off though, its Saturday,"

"We can always just go back to sleep," Kendall said, pulling the covers over his face. I laughed.

"I'm to awake now, but go ahead. I'll be downstairs. My parents are probably already down there," I said, leaving the room.

"James, sweetheart?" My mom called from the kitchen as I walked down the stairs. "Yeah?" I answered, leaping off of the second to last step.

My dad and mom were both there. My dad, drinking coffee and reading the news paper and my mom, putting two empty dishes into the sink.

"Did you have a good night with your friend?" My mom asked, looking up from the soapy water.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It was a pretty-" I paused to think of the right word. "-eventful night," I finished with a smile.

My dad looked up from his paper. "I hear some officers stopped by last night. Was everything okay?"

I nodded again. "It was just me and Kendall-" My dad cleared his throat. "Kendall and I," he corrected. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "It was just _Kendall and I _the whole night. And that bird," I said.

My dad set his paper down to give me his full wrath. I mean, uh, 'attention'. "A bird broke through your window? Attacked you both? Then just...flew away?" He questioned.

I swallowed. "You should've seen it, the thing was huge," I said, thinking of more excuses. "-and we sort of destroyed everything trying to get it out," I swallowed again. "...including our faces,"

My dad just stared at me. _holy shit._ _I suck at lying. He's gonna catch me he's gonna catch me he'sgonnacatchmehe'sg- _The smile that appeared on his face interrupted my thoughts.

"You guys are crazier then I thought," he laughed. Relief flooded my thoughts.

"You should get more coordinated friends," My mom laughed from the sink. My dad turned towards my mom, lifting his paper back to his face and sipping his coffee. "He should get more friends in general,"

That last one hurt. My parents both know that it was hard for me to fit in. I put on a fake smile. "I'm working on it, Dad," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Go wake up your friend, sweety," My mom said, shooing me towards the stairs. "Ill make you boys pancakes,"

I sighed, walking back up the stairs and into my room. "Kendall, get up," I said, nudging the lump under my blankets. He moaned.

"If you don't get up now, you don't get to eat the syrupy deliciousness that are my moms pancakes," I said in a sing-song voice.

Kendall's head shot out from under the heap of sheets. "Food?"

I nodded. "Good food,"

Kendall's stomach growled. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. "Get up you lump, I'm offering you food,"

Once Kendall was standing, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the stairs. "Kendall, say hello to my lovely parents," I said, motioning to them.

They both looked up from what they were doing to look at Kendall. He offered an awkward wave.

"Oh honey, welcome to your temporary home," My mom sad, engulfing him in a hug, obviously surprising Kendall. "If you're a friend of James, you must be wonderful,"

"Thank you," he responded, hugging back.

My dad was still staring at him. "What happened to the rest of your family?"

"I don't really have a family," Kendall answered simply.

"So...you're 18?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir," Kendall answered. "I lived in a trailer across town,"

"How do you know James?"

Kendall's eyes landed on the hockey jacket I wore last night. It was sitting on one of the chairs. "Through hockey,"

My dads eyes narrowed. "James doesn't play hockey,"

"I go watch Carlos play-" I said, saving Kendall.

"-Which is how I know James," Kendall finished.

"So your trailer burned down across town? How is it that you go to James's school?"

"Poor baby!" My mom exclaimed, interrupting my dads interrogation of Kendall. I sighed in relief.

"Did you save anything?" She asked.

"Nothing but the clothes on my back," Kendall said.

My mom gasped. "You and James will go to the mall later, okay? Get whatever you need, dear," my mom said, putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder and leaving the room. My dad's eyes narrowed as he followed suit, still watching Kendall.

Kendall shuddered when they were out of sight. "Your dad hates me,"

I put my arm around his shoulders. "My dad hates everyone, but hey, you survived,"

"So, I guess I'm staying here for a while?" He said, looking up at me. "I mean, as long as you want me to-"

I interrupted him with a laugh. "I don't think I have a choice. My mom knows your homeless now,"

Kendall smiled back. "Hey, now you have an excuse to go shopping, right?"

I laughed again, pulling away from him. "Yeah, something like that,"

* * *

><p><strong>So I was writing this outside today<strong> **on my phone and was like "Hmm, I cant see what I'm typing. And this chapter is pissing me off. I have so many ideas and aspirations for this poor chapter, like a psychopathicly protective parent who likes living through it's children. So...let me stop at a really random point to maintain the little sanity I have left," which now explains why I stopped where I did! Yay! But hey, at least you got an update, right? Oh, sorry for the really lenghty description of my story at the beginning. I was only trying to help! *flails in annoyance* ughhh. Is this story that confusing? you should totaly tell me by REVIEWING! Cuz when you REVIEW it makes me happy...and I get inspired to write more lengthy chapters like the overly ambitious and hopeful parent I am of this story. All thanks to your REVIEWS. So REVIEW. Should I say it one more time?...REVIEW;D**

**heh heh, guess what?**

**REVI- *dodges book being hurled at my face* **

**...I was almost FACEBOOKED! haha! get it? cuz the book? and my face?...never mind.**

**LOVE! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy mothers day! Who's watching Big Time Moms later? I know I am! Sorry for the late update. The last one was like, a week ago. And thats a long time:/ I actually wrote this entire chapter yesterday. I went on a road trip with my brother to visit my grandma for mothers day. We switched off driving so when I wasnt behind the wheel, I was frantically typing on my phone. So sorry for any typos and such.**

**This chapter is probably not for people who like Jo...sorry, I kinda made her a huge bitch in this Chapter.**

**I felt like including a random fun fact:) The name of this story had absolutely nothing to do with the actual story line. Its an album by Pink Floyd. The songs are...trippy? Sort of like this story! **_**And if the dam breaks open many years too soon, And if there is no room upon the hill, And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too, I'll see you on the dark side of the moon. **_**I dont know haha. I like their music:)**

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

"Welcome to the North Boarder Mall," I said as my Mazda RX-8 crossed into the parking lot.

"Is everything here named after were it is?" Kendall asked, staring out the window at the massive building.

"Not everything, no. But its a mall. And its north of the boarder," I tried explaining. Kendall shook his head. "That's stupid,"

I sighed as I pulled into a parking spot. "No one here cares about the other side of the boarder. It's a hell if a good landmark though," I said, opening my door and sliding out. Kendall followed.

"Okay, so what first?" Kendall asked.

"Uhmn...clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, a pillow?" I said, ticking the items off on my fingers.

Kendall looked confused. "Couldn't I just use some of your stuff?"

"I share with no one!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, you must've been the most popular kid in the sandbox," Kendall laughed.

"How the hell do you know what a sandbox is when you don't even know what an alarm clock is?" I laughed back.

Kendall's expression turned serious. "We don't have much technology in there. Kids, though, know how to have fun. We just use what we have,"

There was a tension that I had to break. I couldn't stand it. "That doesn't explain how you know what its called,"

Kendall lazily shoved me, a smile returning on his face. "It's a box full of sand, what else would you call it?"

We continued walking through the mall until we reached my favorite section "Oh!" I exclaimed. "Holister! Abercrombie! American Eagle! Let's go to Holister," I wrapped my hand around Kendall's wrist and dragged him into the dark store.

"Why do I feel like I'm choking?" Kendall gagged, overwhelmed by the heavy perfume sprayed through out the store.

"You get used to it," I said, already sorting through racks. "What's your size?"

"..."

"We look about the same. Try this on," I said, throwing a blue plaid shirt at him and pointing towards the back of the store. "Dressing rooms are over there,"

Kendall disappeared into one of the small rooms while I continued sifting through the racks.

"Oh. My. God," I heard from behind me. I spun around to see Jo Taylor standing there smirking at me. "Apparently everybody shops here now,"

I scowled. Jo Taylor was once my friend. My best friend, actually. We always did everything together. Everyone thought we were cousins. Or a couple, but we were to young.

Eventually we started breaking apart. She was popular. I was not. It's a fact of life that popular kids can't be friends with losers. So, like any popular kid would do, she dumped me.

I moved onto Logan and Carlos, holding my place as the quiet pretty boy as she moved on to being the school bitch.

"Right, that explains why your here," I replied, turning back to the clothes.

"Well at least I'm somebody. Who shops alone?"

"Apparently you do," I said, noticing her lack of followers.

She scoffed at me. "My real friends are waiting outside. I just wanted to stop by to say hello to the school freak,"

"Well isn't that nice? You came in here to say hello to yourself in one of the dressing room mirrors?" I replied, smiling sweetly as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey James, it fit," Kendall said, throwing the shirt at my head. I swiftly caught it and put it back on its hanger.

"Hey! I'm Jo!" Jo said, smiling at Kendall warmly. He looked between us, landing on Jo. "I'm Kendall,"

"Look Kendall-" I started, trying to focus back on shopping. "Wanna hang out with me and my friends? We were just going to get some food and stuff," Jo said, practically pulling him out of the door.

"He doesn't want-" I started, being cut off again. But this time, it wasn't by Jo.

"Sure, I'll go,"

My heart stopped. "Kend-"

"Bye James!" Jo exclaimed, dragging Kendall out.

I stood there like an idiot, slack jawed. Did...Jo just steal Kendall? From me? And he left? Willingly?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to the clothing in front of me. Kendall would come back eventually. He still needed his stuff.

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V.)<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked as the Jo girl pulled me over to a group of people. _Who names their daughter Jo?_

"Were going to hang out. With normal people," Jo said it like it was obvious.

"What about James?"

"What about him?" She replied as we came up to the group. "Guys, this is Kendall. He's gonna chill with us today,"

Three people looked back at me. Two guys, one with short blonde hair and one with longer brown hair. The third was a girl with long brown curly hair. "Kendall, that's Jett Stetson, Dak Zevon, and Camille Rodgers,"

I smiled and nodded at each of them. Jo latched herself to my arm. "Let's go eat,"

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

I wandered around the mall, clutching bags full of stuff for both Kendall and I. It was almost 5:00. People couldn't be here unless they were with someone who was 18. And I was alone at age 17.

I know what your thinking. Who cares? I'm a 17 year old guy, what am I gonna do? Why don't you ask the rent-a-cops. They decide that since they don't have a life, no one else can. They literally start to kick people out at 5:01.

I sighed, glancing at my watch. 4:57. Where was Kendall?

I already walked through the entire second floor. The rent-a-cops were already eyeing my suspiciously. Could they sense my age or something? _Creepers._

The escalator carried me down to the first floor. The second I stepped off, a guy bumped into me. I would've thought nothing of it but-

"Did you just touch my ass?" I blinked.

The man looked at me with a blank expression. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yes I do!"

The man shrugged at me. "How is that my issue?"

"Because you touched my ass!" I started freaking out.

"How was I supposed to know you'd freak out?"

"I dont know, maybe you could've asked?"

"...Can I touch your ass?"

"No! Go away!"

He man winked. "Kitty got claws. I like it,"

I started at the man in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're a feisty one," the man smirked.

"And you're a pedophile!" I shrieked.

The man face held fake shock. "How old do you think I am?"

"40?" I guessed, eyeing his moustache.

"I'm 31," the man replied.

"And I'm 17, creep," I rolled my eyes.

"Hell, its legal. And you've got one sexy body," the man licked his lips.

"Ew! Leave me alone you..you...gay cougar!" I shouted. By this point, the rent-a-cops were swarming.

The man shrugged. "Whatever you want, kid,"

The man walked away as someone tapped my shoulder. "Ken-" I spun around to come face to face with...a rent-a-cop.

"I'm gonna have you ask you to leave, kid," the cheaply paid cop said, motioning to the door behind him.

I blinked, surprised. I looked down at my watch. 5:01.

"Sir?" The man asked expectantly.

I swallowed. "I'm looking for my friend, I can't leave,"

The security man smirked. "You can look for your friend outside,"

"My friend-"

"-do I have to ask you again?"

"But I'm 18!" I exclaimed quickly, looking down.

"Mhm," the man hummed. "And I'm the king of Atlantis,"

"Rent-a-cops are _not_ kings," I scoffed.

The cop narrowed his eyes at me. "You told that man you were 17. Now leave before I have to use force,"

I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't want you to pull a precious muscle," I mumbled, walking out the door. I could wait in the car for Kendall.

* * *

><p>(5:28)<p>

My stereo was currently blasting Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?" I sang along with the chorus.

_I wonder what Kendall's doing?_

"Face down in the dirt she said this doesn't hurt she saaaiid I've finally had enough!" I drowned out my thoughts with the obnoxiously loud music.

* * *

><p>(5:43)<p>

_Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall._

I rested my head on the stealing wheel. Apparently blasting music while panicing gives you a killer headache.

_Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Where's Kendall?_

* * *

><p>(6:01)<p>

My seat was reclined as it could go. My eyes were shut as my feet rested on the wheel. Last night I only slept four hours tops. A small nap wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

><p>(10:29)<p>

A loud tapping sound woke me up. The first thing I saw was my clock. _Shit! I have to get home at 11!_

The taping got more annoying. I blinked away the sleep as I squinted out my window.

"Kendall!" I immediately unlocked the doors so he could slide in. "Where the fuck were you?"

"In there," he said, pointing at the mall.

"No dip Sherlock!" I exclaimed. Kendall's eyebrows came together. I rolled my eyes, blowing off his confusion.

"I was looking for you for hours. The mall just closed," Kendall said as he settled into his seat. I pulled out of the lot.

"Hmm, maybe you couldn't find me because I was kicked out over 5 hours ago?" I practically yelled, exiting to the highway.

"Why?"

"Because I was to young! And this place has an age limit after 5!"

"...I told you this place wad stupid," Kendall said after a few moments.

I groaned. "My curfew is in 25 minutes!" I lived a good 45 minutes away from the mall. How would I make it?

"Drive faster?" Kendall offered. I considered it. After a few seconds, I pushed my foot down. My parents would kill me if I was late.

There are moments when a car owner love their car. Sports cars like mine are the best with speed and handling. Weaving through traffic on the highway was a huge rush. A huge rush that state troopers don't exactly enjoy.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, red and blue lights flashing being us. I pulled off to the side of the road.

"We, my friend, are going to die," I said, sinking into my seat.

Kendall apparently took me literally and started panicing. I put a soothing hand on his arm. "I was being dramatic. We won't die, calm down. I'm just getting into some huge trouble,"

Kendall locked eyes with me, judging my expression. Eventually he nodded in understanding. "It'll be okay,"

Out locked eyes got broken apart when the officer knocked on my window. I opened the window until it sunk completely into the door.

"Good evening, officer," I smiled up at him.

The officer glared at me. "You were driving _way_ over the speed limit, son. Don't try to make it any better,"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sir,"

"Licence and registration," the officer said bluntly, sticking his hand out to me.

I quickly pulled my registration out of the glove compartment. Next, I reached for my wallet. My pocket was empty. _that's weird..._

"Your licence?" The officer asked as I reached into my other pocket. I pulled out a small card with a phone number on it. I flipped it over.

_Call me if you want your wallet back, sexy._

My face fell. The guy from the mall. The one who grabbed my ass. He pick pocketed me!

The officer cleared his throat as mine went completely dry. "It was stolen," I croaked out, showing him the card.

After a moment, the officer laughed. "Wow kid, just wow. You and your friend are coming with me. You can say goodbye to your license. Well, the one you don't have,"

I looked at Kendall. He was as pale as a ghost.

"D-does my friend have to come?"

The officer nodded. "He can get picked up by his parents at the station,"

I took a calming breath as I stood up out of my car with Kendall, following the officer to his car.

Kendall was going to the last place he needed to go. He was a criminal in everyone else's mind. Who knows, maybe they don't know what he looks like. But...they might. And that's a change I wasn't willing to take.

As for me, well, I was getting arrested.

I was going to jail.

***GASPS!* James is going to jail! With Kendall! What's gonna happen? Will they find out about Kendall? Why did Kendall abandon James at the mall? Is Jo up to something? What will happen with the creeper from the mall? What will James's parents do when they find out? FIND OUT NEXT! oh, and review;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is undoubtedly the worst chapter everrrrr. I wrote it in like, an hour. On a rainy day. Or night...wait, morning. It's 12:10 am right now. Fun stuff, right?**

**Sorry for rushing everything! I was like, "let's attempt to answer a ton of questions in a short amount of time!" And...that didn't exactly work:(**

**My brothers been working on this essay. It has to be 1,000 words. I laughed and told him that I wrote about 2,000 in an hour...then had to explain what I was writing about. Apparently, my brother doesn't appreciate my love for Big Time Rush.**

**Has anyone heard the new BTR song? I have! And please tell me I wasn't the only one who thought the lyrics could be perverted! I mean, come on! "Can you feel it inside? it wants to go for a ride. I know you need it, I can see it in your eyes," SUSPICIOUS!**

**Maybe I'll update twice today? Possibly Tomorrow? This feels like an ungodly short chapter...and it makes me feel like a slacker.**

**But anyway, Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

_Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-rin-_

"Hello?" A man's voice said.

I swallowed_. It's my lucky day._ "Hey dad...is mom home?" I breathed into the cheap plastic phone at the police station, twirling the cord with my fingers. I was nervous as hell. Anyone would be, having my dad answer the phone and all.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago! Who's phone is this?" My dad yelled. I pulled the phone away from my face, cringing. Yup, that's my dad for you.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would give the phone to mom," I said calmly, blowing off his question.

My dad was practically growling into the phone. "If you can tell your mother you can tell me. Where are you?" I could picture my dad standing in the kitchen, phone pressed against his face, eyes closed in annoyance, gritting his teeth waiting for an answer I refused to give him.

"There was traffic?" I said quickly, making it sound more like a question. I needed a reason to talk to my mom...but what?

"Traffic is no reason to be late! We set a curfew for a reason. How do we know your not being a delinquent?" I almost laughed. I was being a delinquent. There was no way in hell I would tell him that though.

"Could you please give the phone to mom? It's...about Jo," I said. There was a pause on the other end of the line. My parents knew what happened with Jo. They practically loved her more then me. I bet that my dad would trade me for her any day. "Is it...is it good or bad news?" He asked.

I rested my head against the pay phone. "I don't know, that's why I need to talk to mom,"

I love how telling my dad I had to talk about Jo made him completely forget that I still wasn't home in the early hours of the morning. The sad part about this whole situation was that it was true. Jo was noticing me again, even if she was insulting me. At least she recognized me as another living and breathing person. I really did want to talk to my mom about her, but that would have to wait for another day.

There was a shuffling sound from the other end of the line. I sat waiting, wondering how much time I had left to talk.

"James, dear?" My moms voice drifted into my ear. It sounded like an angel compared to my dads harsh tone. I practically sighed in relief. "Hey mom,"

"Your father said you talked to Jo today?" She asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

I swallowed harshly. Would me telling her where I was crush her? "Yeah, I did,"

My mom sighed in relief. "Oh than god! It's been so long!"

The police officers around me were eyeballing me. I didn't have much time left.

"Mom, I need your help,"

"With Jo? Oh honey-"

"-I'm in jail, mom,"

"Excuse me young man?" She exclaimed.

I rubbed my hand with my face. _Why am I suddenly tired? _"That came out wrong-"

"-It better have! Where are you?"

She was sounding like my dad. _Maybe I should've called Logan. Hes 18...Damn it! It could've worked. But then I'd have to explain why I was here and who Kendall was..._

"Honey, where are you?" My mom interrupted my thoughts. He voice was softer now, like before.

I sighed again. Why was this so hard? "I'm at the police station-"

"-Wh-"

I cut her off so I could finish explaining. "-Because I got pick pocketed at the mall," _Wow, that was lame._

I stood there, face resting on the stupid metal wall phone, waiting to see if she would believe me. I mean, it was the truth, but who goes to jail for being pick pocketed?

"Oh honey!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you just call from your cell phone? And why don't you just drive home now? I'm sure your father will understand it,"

"I would...but..." I scraped my brain for something to tell her. Before Kendall showed up, I would never imagine anything like this happening. I was the perfect son. I never lied, always did what I was told. I glanced back at Kendall. Maybe him staying with me wasn't a good idea at all. "..my car was towed with my cell phone in it,"

"I'm on my way dear! Wait! Is Jo with you?"

A police officer started walking towards me. "N-Mom, I have to go. It's the station on 3rd! Don't-" I got out as the officer took the phone from my ear and hung it back on its cradle.

I sighed, walking back over to the bench Kendall was sitting on. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. As long as the cops couldn't identify him, it was okay.

I sat down next to Kendall. He glanced up at me questioningly. I nodded, letting him know that we were leaving soon. My mind drifted back to what I was thinking about on the phone with my mom. _Maybe I shouldn't help Kendall?_ I mean, he's from the other side of the boarder and now he's living in my house. _Maybe he wants to kill us. _I shook it off. If he was going to kill us, he would've done it already. _He left you._ Yeah, at the mall. To hang out with Jo. If it was me, I would've gone too. But I wouldn't abandon whoever I was with. But...Hes from the other side. Maybe he doesn't know any better? Plus, now I felt responsible for him. He needed my help.

I let my eyes scan the room. It looked like the inside of any police station. People on computers, cops walking around. I already was lectured by them. They had to prove who I was, that I was actually pick pocketed, and they got the joy of writing out a ticket. $150 for speeding, and MANY points added to my poor stolen license.

Apparently the guy that stole my wallet was known around here. He'd been taken in for shoplifting, pick pocketing, even stalking. There were tapes at the mall that showed what went down. I conveniently sliped the usb drive with the videos on it into my pocket when I left the room._ Maybe I could see what Kendall and Jo did all day?_

Kendall and I were done. We just needed a ride home. I wasn't allowed to leave until a guardian showed up. Kendall could've left, being 18, but he didn't have an I.D. on him. I doubted he even had one, but that was something to focus on later. _Maybe I could get him a fake ID?_

I shook my head._ Dont disappoint yourself. Who say's he's even staying?_

"James? Kendall?" A voice came from the door. My head snapped up. It was my mom.

I immediately stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for coming," I whispered into her ear.

"Any time honey," she replied, patting my back. I pulled away. "We will talk about Jo later, okay?"

I nodded, turning back to Kendall. "We should go,"

The three of us started walking towards the exit. Police officers walked around us, but a pair caught my attention. One was pointing at us and then back at a file. The other one was nodding at him. _Was it Kendall? Or me? _Suddenly the usb drive in my pocket felt very heavy._ Did they know I took it?_

"Excuse me!"

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god-_

"Yes?" My mom replied, turning to the two officers. I nudged Kendall towards the door. We kept walking as my mom talked to the two men in uniforms.

"It's okay," I whispered. I was talking more to myself then anything. It offered little comfort.

Kendall and I were outside. _We made it. Or did we? _I shook off the thought. We would be okay.

"Boys!" I almost had a heart attack. Thank god it was just my mom.

I spun around to face her. She was digging through her purse for her keys. "Let's go home,"

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V.)<p>

"What'd the officers want, mom?" James asked from the front seat. Mrs. Diamond started the car and pulled out of the lot. I could practically feel James calming down.

"Oh it was nothing really. The idiots thought that Kendall was one of the ones that made it through the boarder. The description was pretty close. The guy could practically be your twin, but I told them that they were stupid for thinking such a thing. Who accuses a teenage boy of something like that?" Mrs. Diamond said, watching my through the rear view mirror, almost knowingly. I acted shocked, shaking off the urge to tremble as she continued. "I told them that I'm a boarder agent and they eventually backed off. If anyone knows what they're looking for, it'd be me,"

"Did you say that more then one made it over?" James asked when his mom was done talking.

She nodded. "We think there were five in total,"

James looked back at me through the passenger mirror. I had hope. With this hope, I could be a hero. I could save lives. The loves of my family.

I just needed some help, and I knew exactly where I wad getting it from.

James.

* * *

><p><strong>Worst chapter ever or what? Whoo! James thinks A LOT in this chapter...haha. I decided to appreciate my loyal readers with a present; $. I know what your thinking. "She got us money!" And haha! Your wrong. I got you a dollar sign. Use it wisely! Haha:) review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that so many of you must be sad or upset (which are basically two words that describe eachother perfectly, just thought I'd mix it up a bit by including them both) with me for two reasons. Number 1! Im already on chapter 7 of this story and there is virtually no Kames. I mean, they're are parts that are like 'Awh, Kames is developing!' but most of the time it's like 'Okay...so, this is a Kames story, right? What exactly am I looking at right now?' Number 2! I am horrible at updating. Like, extremely horrible. I actually cant remember what days I've updated on. I think I had the last chapter done for three days before I decided to upload it. Sad, right? But oh, so true.**

**I am proud to say that THE KAMES SHALL START TODAY! As in yes, this chapter has Kames in it;)**

**Oh, and this recaps what happened at the mall. Lots of repeated conversations and such. Don't hate.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

I practically ran into my room, Kendall at my heels. My soaking wet heels. Mother Nature decided that she wanted to punish us, apparently, by making it pour by the time I got home. My mom, not wanting my dad to know what happened, had us get out of the car a block from my house.

Really Mom? Really?

Though, she had a very nice point. If my dad figured out I was at a police station (for any reason at all), I would probably be burried six feet under the grass in my back yard in five minutes. Maybe four, depending on how mad he was. People seem to be pretty motivated when thay're angry. Which would explain why I was almost sprinting into my room right now.

I wanted to know what the hell Kendall and Jo were doing at the mall all day.

"James, what are you doing?" Kendall questioned, sitting down next to me on my freshly made bed. I paused, looking around my room. It was clean. Everything was where it should've been. I'd have to thank my mom later for this. I know my dad would never do something nice like this for me.

I shrugged. Pulling the sheets over my head. "It's really late, Kendall. Lets get some sleep,"

Kendall watched me for a minute before sliding down onto his new pillow. The one I got for him today. The one I got alone while he was with Jo. The encounter I wished to watch the second I knew Kendall was asleep.

After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, Kendall's breathing slowed down. I glanced over at him. I was almost caught off gaurd. He looked so innocent. Almost..._beautiful_. I shuddered, instantly regretting my judgement at the police station. He couldn't be evil, could he?

I blinked, remembering what I wanted to do.

I pulled my laptop up from the floor next to my bed, reaching into my pocket for the USB drive from the station. Was this illegal? A smile crossed my face. Why should I care anymore? Practically everything I was doing these days was illegal.

I plugged in the USB. After a moment, the folder containing the videos popped up. I clicked on the Holister security videos, watching the events of the day unfolding before me. I fast-forwarded until I reached the time we were there.

I walked in, followed by Kendall. _"Why do I feel like I'm choking?" _I jumpped when sound came out of my laptop speakers. Apparently, you could hear everything. Way to have great security, North Boarder Mall.

My headphones were sitting on my nightstand next to me. I slid them on, plugging them in so I could hear without waking Kendall. I heard our entire conversation up until Jo showed up.

_"You get used to it. What's your size?" _

Kendall was staring blankly at me in the store. How didn't I notice? I amost laughed. Almost.

_"We look about the same. Try this on. Dressing rooms are over there,"_

Kendall walked away as Jo walked into the store. That means Jo was about to talk to me- _"Oh. My. God," _-yup. _"Apparently everybody shops here now,"_

My video-self scowled._ "Right, that explains why your here,"_

_"Well at least I'm somebody. Who shops alone?"_

_"Apparently you do," _

She scoffed. _"My real friends are waiting outside. I just wanted to stop by to say hello to the school freak,"_

_"Well isn't that nice? You came in here to say hello to yourself in one of the dressing room mirrors?"_

Kendall left the dressing rooms and walked back over to me, tossing a shirt in my direction. _"Hey James, it fit,"_

_"Hey! I'm Jo!" _

Kendall paused. _"I'm Kendall,"_

_"Look Kendall-" _

_"Wanna hang out with me and my friends? We were just going to get some food and stuff," _

Jo started pulling Kendall. I glared at my computer screen.

_"He doesn't want-" _

_"Sure, I'll go,"_

_"Kend-"_

_"Bye James!" _They left.

I exited the video, selecting the one right outside of the store. Kendall was being towed behind Jo.

_"Where are we going?" _So maybe Kendall didn't really want to go?

_"Were going to hang out. With normal people," _Uh, ouch.

_"What about James?"_ I was really thinking Kendall didn't want to be there. At least, not without me.

_"What about him?" _My hopes were crushed. Kendall didn't say anything to defend me. They reached the group. _"Guys, this is Kendall. He's gonna chill with us today,"_

_"Kendall, that's Jett Stetson, Dak Zevon, and Camille Rodgers,"_ Of coarse, Jo's possy. Didn't go anywhere without them.

_"Let's go eat,"_ They walked away.

I exited that video, going to the one that showed the food court. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking-they're in a mall, how the hell do the cameras pick up their individual conversations? Well...I dont know! But for the sake of the story, suck it up and stick with it through its unrealistic periods!)**

_"So Kendall, what're you doing here today?" _It was Dak talking, I think.

_"I was just getting some stuff with James," _

Everyone in the group flinched. Gee, there's a confidence booster. Good to know that I'll never have a shot at being friends with Jo again. I know this sounds like an unhealthy obsession, but still. She was the closest thing I've ever had to a sibling. Her leaving was heartbreaking.

_"Diamond? He's a fag," _Now it was my turn to flinch.

_"Wait-what?" _Ah Kendall. Poor, innocently minded Kendall.

_"He's a fag? Queer? Homo? Likes it up the ass? Come on, Kendall! What the fuck are you doing hanging around him for anyway?" _

_"He's my friend,"_

_"Listen, do you like having friends?"_

_"Uh, I guess?"_

_"Then stop hanging out with Diamond,"_

Something tapped my shoulder. I screamed, my computer falling off the side of the bed, ripping my headphones out painfully. I cringed.

"Why were you watching that?" Kendall asked as I rubbed my ears.

"...Watching what?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "The videos from the mall today?"

I laughed nervously. "I dont know what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do. Why?"

"To see what the hell you were doing?" I answered harshly, rolling off the bed to rescue my fallen laptop.

Kendall was silent for a minute. "You care that much?"

I stood up with my laptop, placing it on my nightstand. "I wanted to know what you were doing with my mortal enemies, that's all,"

"You have an enemy-"

"-Enemies-"

"You have _enemies_?"

"You _didn't _get that from them telling you to leave me alone?"

"How was I supposed to know they ment it on a bad way?"

I scoffed at him, glaring. "They called me a fag!"

He threw his hands up. "You say that like you expect me to know what that means!"

"It means I like guys, okay?" I practically shouted just loud enough to get my point across without waking up my parents.

Kendall was silent. "D-do you?"

I rubbed my face with my hands. Would I tell him the truth? "Uh huh," I said quietly.

"Do they know?"

I shook my head, sitting back down on the bed.

"Okay then, why is secretly liking guys a bad thing? Why are they using it against you?"

I looked up at him, then back down at my hands. "You dont understand,"

"That's where you're wrong,"

I looked back up from my hands, lazily tracing the designs on my comforter. "How am I wrong?" I exclaimed. "It's not like you live like I do! Do you have any idea how much people are judged for being gay?"

Kendall studied me. "Why? I mean, you like who you like. Does it matter what gender they are?"

"Apparently it does,"

"I dont think so,"

And then his lips were pressed against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>SQUEE! Haha:) Sorry if this seemed kinda...rushed (I feel like I've been apologising for stuff a lot lately...), I have a knack for writing things in the early hours of the morning. Which leads me to my next subject! I'm writing another story (actually, I have many stories already written in notebooks, they're just hiding from me at the moment...)! And yes, it(they?) might be extremely horrible! BUT...it might also be extremely great. Who knows until you read it, right? Hopefully? Yes? Maybe?...Im melting(dying) here, so you should read it. Because I'm dying. But it's not up yet...so...<strong>

**The story must go on! And so shall my school work! Since the school years almost up, I get the joys of being hounded by stupid final exams and EOCs and other fun yet stupid tests that make up over half of my final grade. And I dont know if you know this, but I actually want to pass those tests (which will evidently lead me to passing the horrible classes that I've suffered through to make it to those hideous tests). Wish me luck, and please dont try to stab me with sporks for not updating. I've got to study, you know.**

**I've been ranting. Blah. My authors notes are sadly becoming like a diary for me. Fun stuff, right? Right? Right? (As you can see, I tend to go insane at 3:30 in the morning, casually sipping my highly caffinated drinks to keep me going. Healthy, especially since I have school tomorrow. Then work. Then sleep. Then the process starts over again!...possibly before sleep?)**

**Anyway- **_**Review **_**please ****and I promise I will shut up and leave you all alone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just found a huge flaw with my story. Remember when Mrs. Diamond said that 5 people made it over the boarder without being caught? Yeah...well in the beginning of the story, Kendall said he was the last one left (though that could've just been his mistake, he could've not known that others were still there), And a little after that when Kendall's thinking about what the boarder patrol officers said when they came to the door (that the Diamonds got 4 of them and Kendall was thinking that only 7 of them tried to make it over...with him being one of them, that only leaves room for 2 other people.) Just to be clear, FIVE PEOPLE MADE IT OVER! I would change it in my story..but I'm lazy:P Sorry for any confusion!**

**I actually wrote this entire chapter while watching all of the Family Guy Star Wars movies. As you can imagine, I was distracted and this took waaay longer then it should've (as in, I started writing this at 1:45 in the afternoon and ended at 12:10 in the morning? God, Family Guy!). Btw, I realized that James says 'Oh my God,' a lot. Sorry if that offends anyone! I mean, I'm Christian and all...I think God's pretty cool! **

**Anyway, I've been home sick all day...so...heres an update;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

_Holy shit. _I was frozen under Kendall's lips. _What...?_

Suddenly I responded, surprising myself. His mouth was so warm, so soft. _What...what the hell?_

I pushed away as if I'd been burned, pacing back and forth across my newly cleaned room. "I'm sorry," I said in a strangled voice. "That wasn't right. Oh my god, that wasn't right,"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't think. I-," Kendall stopped himself from rambling and stared at the ground. His face was filled with something that looked a lot like regret.

"That wasn't right," I said again. My mind started racing. Drifting, almost. I couldn't help but wonder if Kendall's heart was beating as fast as mine, or if he was-_What's wrong with me?_

I've known that I've been gay for a while now. Kids joked about it, but I've never actually told anyone. _Why did I tell Kendall? Why did I trust him? Oh god..._

"Why is it wrong? Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because..it just is, okay?" I exclaimed. "Guys dont like other guys!"

"But...shouldn't you do what makes you happy? Don't let other people stop you from that. They have no right to deny your happiness,"

I smiled bitterly. "Its society as a whole. It's not like they'll just...stop judging people,"

"Why?" Kendall asked again.

I sat back down on the bed next to Kendall. "Because! If your different, its like...your alienated,"

Kendall turned to face me. "You mean, just like me?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He had a point..."I-I guess,"

"You and I aren't so different, then," He said, smiling.

I smiled. "That's where you're wrong,"

His smile faultered. "I'm not wrong,"

"Yes, you are wrong. Very wrong. You're not alienated. Not here, not like I am. People dont look at you and think 'Hmm, he's from the other side of the boarder. Shame on him'. They dont know. People judge me every day,"

"When you say it like that, then yes, I'm wrong. Other then that though, we're in the same boat. Those officers? They know what I am. And they judged me. Even on the other side of the boarder, I was judged. I'm a lot...nicer than everyone else behind there,"

I gasped, panicing. _Everyone on the other side is bad! They want to kill us! _ "S-so I was right? Everyone was right?" I slipped off the bed and backed away.

"What? No! They're not...evil," He said the word as if it pained him. "I'm one of the few healthy ones. They hate me for it,"

"For being healthy?"

"For being different, _just like you_,"

I fell back down on my bed. "You could write speeches,"

Kendall laughed, propping himself up on his elbows. "Is that all you got out of this?"

I laughed too. "Pretty much,"

"So you didn't get that it isn't wrong to be gay?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "I _guess _I got that too,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Kendall sighed, sitting up to face me. "Love is love, no matter the gender-"

I sat up to face him as well, cutting his speech short. "So...your telling me that you like me?"

"W-what?"

"Well, you just said that love is love-"

"-I know what I said-"

"-and you're trying to convince me that being gay is okay. So...you're trying to say that you like me,"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You're an ignorant fool,"

"And you like me," I said, laying back down on my bed and smiling at the ceiling.

"I'm trying to show you that you're lifestyle choice isn't wrong!" Kendall sat up all the way.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to him. "By kissing me?"

"I-Uh," Kendall stammered.

"Exactly. You like me," I said, lying back down, my hands behind my head, a victorious smile spread across my face.

"I dont like you,"

"Um, ouch. I'm pretending like that didn't hurt my feelings,"

"I don't like you," Kendall said, grabbing me by my chin and turning me to face him. "I think-I think I love you,"

I stared at him in shock. His eyes looked sincere, his face full of hope. "You-you what?"

"I think I love you," He said again, this time with more confidence.

I shook my head. "You dont love me,"

"Look at everything you've done for me, James," Kendall said as his eyes locked with mine. I felt like he was staring down into my soul. "You saved me. How could I not love you?"

I shook my head. "You admire me, but that isn't love,"

"I think I know what love is, James. Its a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person,"

I blinked. "What are you, a dictionary?"

He smiled at me. "Don't change the subject. I love you, James. You deserve all the happiness in the world, no matter what your society says. This is me, helping you to be happy. With me,"

He leaned down again. I could feel my heart beating erratically as his breath ghosted over my lips. _Are we seriously doing this?_

His fingers traced over my face, leaving a cold trail behind it. I lifted my eyes to meet his. Bottle green orbs locked with my own, filling me with so many emotions. He leaned in closer until our lips met for the second time. This time, though, we both wanted it.

Part of me felt something I've never realized before, like something inside me broke free. This felt so right. Nothing was wrong with this. This...was perfect.

My hands went to his soft hair, deepening the kiss. His hands went to my waist. _Oh my god. _His tounge ran across my bottom lip. I parted them immediatly, granting access. We battled for dominance, but eventually air was nececarry. We pulled apart, panting. Kendall moved his hands up to my face, caressing my cheek with one as the other brushed through my hair.

"That was-" He started, still catching his breath.

"-Awesome? Amazing? Something you'll never forget?" I filled in for him, smirking.

He smiled down at me, still running his hand through my hair. "Yeah, something like that,"

He leaned down to press his lips against mine again just as-

The door slammed open. **(A/N: Can a door slam open?)**

I quickely pushed a confused Kendall off of me and pulled my comforter over my head.

"James!" _Oh SHIT. _It was my dad.

"What?" I asked as my covers were yanked off of my face. I cringed as he grabbed my arm and harshly pulled me to my feet.

"What's going on!" I demanded as I was pulled out of my room. The door was shut, leaving Kendall in my room.

"He," My dad said, motioning to my room. "has to leave. Now,"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! So, I uploaded two chapters within 24 hours of eachother, just to have them both end with cliff hangers. Aren't I lovable? Ah, I think I am:) <strong>

**Shall I ask a bunch of random questions now? I think I shall! **

**What will happen with James and Kendall? Why does Mr. Diamond want Kendall to leave? Will something be told in Kendall's P.O.V. thats actually helpful? ( I feel like whenever somethings in Kendall's P.O.V., its like, 3 sentences long) Do doors really slam open! All these questions and more will be answered next! (And possibly only if you review. so...review!)**

**P.S. Is it sad to say that I finished this right when the last of the three Family Guy movies ended? I feel pretty special right now;) Ah, my sad addiction to adult themed cartoons that make me laugh...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't want to sound like an overly excitable child, but I'd like to say something. This is my most sucessful story! But wait! Before you go "...she only has two stories, why is she saying this?", I want to say that I've had many other (unsucessful) stories on here and other sites that I've never gotten very far on and have ended up getting deleted out of pure writers block anger! So yay! Nine chapters and over 15,000 words later I am proud to say that this is a record for me! A very nice record:)**

**Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! I'm glad my story is as enjoyable to read as it is to write:) Wait, scratch that. Its enjoyable to come up with new ideas for it. When it comes to writing, I sit there staring at a blank Word document thinking "How do I write in a way that doesnt come across as random or...? Ugh." Sometimes I wish words would cooperate more...stupid words.**

**Chapter 9 is here!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

I blinked. "What?"

"Your 'friend', Kendall. Make him leave," My dad said, making air quotes around the word friend.

"Why did you just put friend in quotes?" I questioned, pointing at his hands.

My dad looked at the door, then back to me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the stairs. God forbid Kendall hears any of this, right? Psh, like he cares that much. He probably didn't want my mom to hear.

"A real 'friend'-"

"-There're those quotes again-" I inturrupted.

My dad ignored me. "-wouldn't make you go to the police station at 1:00 in the morning,"

I felt the blood rush out of my face. "W-what?"

My dad gave me an annoyed look. "We have a thing called caller ID, you know,"

I stayed silent as he continued. "When was the last time your mother went on a nice midnight drive? I can't remember, can you?" I shook my head as he smiled cruelly. "Ah, that's right! She doesn't ever go for midnight drives!"

My dad leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "So tell me, James, why you were really at the police station,"

I swallowed. "Some guy pick pocketed me,"

My dad walked over to stand next to me. "Are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to stick with the lie you told your mother?"

If there was any blood left in my face at this point, it was gone. "It's not a lie-"

His hand struck my face. I clutched at the spot, eyes widening in horror. My dad...just hit me.

"Stop lying to me! Where's your car, James? Where?" My dad shouted. A glint of light caught my eye. It was coming from behind my dad. I glanced around him to see an empty vodka bottle. Oh great. He was drunk.

"My car's at the police inpound," I said weakly.

My dads hazy brown eyes scrutinized my expression. "Why?"

"It was towed-"

Slap! "Give me the truth, god damnit!"

I felt like crying. Instead, I shouted at him. "I was speeding so I could get home before your fucking curfew!"

There are moments when you look at something and can see how it changes. Sometimes, the changes are drastic. Other times, the changes are hardly notable, happening over time. Normally, it took a lot to make my dad this angry. Alcohol made it worse, though. Way worse.

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V.)<p>

"I was speeding so I could get home before your fucking curfew!"

My head shot off of my pillow. _What's going on?_ I tried listening closely to see if I could make anything else out, but it was silent.

Something tapped on the door.

"Kendall, honey, can I come in?" Mrs. Diamond asked sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, sitting up, causing the covers to fall off of me. I shuddered, missing their warmth.

The door cracked open as Mrs. Diamond walked in. She shut the door quietly behind her, walking over to sit on James's side of the bed.

"Don't worry about him," she said after settling down onto the bed.

I just stared at her. "You're not concerned?"

"I am, just like you, but letting them take care of themselves is the best thing to do,"

I nodded and swallowed, looking out of the now fixed window. "He wants me to leave. Mr. Diamond, I mean," People shouldn't doubt my hearing. The muffled conversation behind a closed door was as easy to hear as if someone was whispering it in my ear.

Mrs. Diamond nodded. "I know,"

"Do you want me to leave?"

She rubbed my arm, propped up on my bent knee. "Of course not, dear. You're always welcome here,"

I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Diamond has a different opinion,"

"Mr. Diamond and I don't always see eye to eye, but I always get what I want in the long run," she smirked at me.

Loud banging noises came from downstairs. I flinched. "What's going on?"

She paused, contemplating her answer. "They're having a talk,"

I looked at her in horror. "It's obvious that they're not just talking,"

"They're talking," she said, rubbing my knee. "just like I wanted to with you,"

I swallowed. "You're not going to hit me, right?"

She smiled sweetly. "Of course not, sweety. I just think we need to have a talk, that's all,"

I nodded, looking back out the window, waiting for her to start.

"I know what you are, Kendall,"

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

My dad was holding me by the collar of my shirt. "Do you have an issue with the rules I make?"

I glared at him. "What kind of seventeen year old has an 11:00 curfew?"

He jabbed me in the chest with his finger. "You do. As long as you live under my roof, you follow my rules. You followed them before he-" He pointed at the stairs, "-showed up!"

"This was the first time!" I cried.

"It was also the first time you've been at a police station! The first time you've speeded! You're first ticket! What's going on, James!" My dad exclaimed.

"I don't know!"

My dad let go of my shirt and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's leaving tomorrow,"

"Mom won't let you do that," I whispered.

"She will," He grumbled. "trust me,"

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V.)<p>

All of the blood rushed out of my face. _Lie. Protect yourself._ "I don't know what your talking about,"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," I shook my head, avoiding eye contact.

"You're from the other side of the boarder. You're here for medicine to save your family and friends,"

"I don't know what-"

"-You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not an idiot. You need my help,"

"I-wait, what?" I asked. _She's offering me help?_

"There's a rebellion, Kendall. You're starting it,"

I just stared blankly at her. _What?_

"You're not alone," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "There are hundreds of us, hiding under cover. Were waiting for the rebellion to start. You have to lead it,"

"What? How do you know?"

"Because," she smiled at me. "I'm from the other side, I'm one of the unclean,"

* * *

><p><strong>TWIST!<strong>

**Haha! I'm on an updating roll! Maybe because I've been home sick with nothing else to do? Hmm...Idk.**

**What do you think? Theres a rebellion! And Mrs. Diamond is from the other side! **

**I'm gonna explain this really quick; Mr. Diamond is sorta abusive when drunk...and no, he doesnt know about his wife. That'll be explained later. And theres gonna be another twist:) so...watch out! Oh, and James's parents dont know about him being gay. OH! And when Mr. Diamond says that Mrs. Diamond would be okay with Kendall leaving, its because she would be. Not for the reasons Mr. Diamond thinks though. He thinks its because Kendall's a bad influence. Its really because, hey, hes gotta lead a rebellion. That comes up later though. So...**

**P.S. Don't you love how theres shouting and banging coming from downstairs and Mrs. Diamond is just like "Oh, its okay, they're just talking,"...What a loving mother.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter! I promise to write more next time:)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait, I needed a break. You know when you write something your not happy with and you keep changing everything? Thats what I've been doing for the past week. I've been stressed like crazy. I literally had a panic attack in the middle of history. Guess who feels like an idiot now?**

**Here's something surprising- a short authors note. I wont torture you with my ramblings today. **

**Here's an update! A late update!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V.)<p>

"But that-you-what?" I studdered.

Mrs. Diamond smiled. "I'm just like you,"

"But...how?" I asked.

"When I was a girl, everything on the other side was okay. The world was fine. Remember the cliffs on the south shore? They were beautiful," She said. I remembered the cliffs. They were littered with trash and debris. I could never imagine them being _beautiful_.

"Something just...happened. I dont know what, but everyone started getting sick. We started sneaking past the boarder. People would be...sacraficed. They would make a diversion so that the others could sneak past the boarder, undetected,"

I gasped. "I...was a distraction?"

Mrs. Diamond nodded. "You were told that you were coming here to find help, right? Only the real runners knew what was going on. You had to believe the lie. How many people do you think would just...get killed?"

"I...they were going to kill me?" I stared at her in disbelief. I suppose you could say that I was being extremely trusting, but I believed her.

She nodded again.

I thought for a moment. "I think...I would've done it if they asked me to,"

Mrs. Diamond smiled warmly at me. "I knew you were a good one. Why else would I let you stay here?"

I smiled back, but on the inside I was screaming. _What's going on? Why did I never know this? Why would they not tell me the truth? Why?_ My mind buzzed with 'whys'. _Why is she telling me now?_

"How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked after a moment.

She shrugged. "I knew about the cliffs, didnt I?"

"You're a boarder officer. I bet you know all sorts of things,"

"I didnt turn you into the cops at the station, right? I could've easily gotten you killed back there,"

"For all I know, you did. Maybe you just needed a testimonial?"

"Why didn't I kill you when you got over the boarder?"

"You could've-wait-what?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Now you believe me? My husband had you in his sights. He wanted to let the dogs go. I stopped him,"

The blood drained out of my face. I remembered. I remembered running, panic stricken, from the mear idea of being chased by dogs.

"You were special, Kendall. I knew I liked you from the second I saw you. You were so determined, it broke my heart. They should've made you a runner,"

I glared at nothing. They should've made me a runner!

"But then I figured out why they didnt," She started. "You're too young. To compassionate. To trusting,"

I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Maybe I was right. Maybe this was all just a big trick.

"When I found out you were here, I was so happy! James was actually interacting with one of his own kind and-"

James. James's mom was...that means... "James is from the other side too?"

She shrugged. "Half and half. His dad still has no idea,"

"Did you marry him because-"

"-He was a boarder officer? Yes, sadly. He's a jackass. But we needed someone to go undercover. Lets just say that I made my own sacrafice for my people," She said, squeezing my knee.

"They weren't planning on killing you, though,"

"No, but if I was caught? I would've been killed on a moments notice,"

I considered it. "You knew what you were getting into, I didn't,"

"Yes, but you were doing it for the greater good,"

"What greater good? Apparently all they do is screw people over!"

"Kendall, sweety. Calm down. Do you know how many got past the boarder last time?"

I hesitated. "How many?"

"Twenty three,"

"...Oh,"

"Dont you see, Kendall? Our numbers are rising. We're starting our revolution. We're _saving people_,"

"Where do I come into this?"

"Your inspirational,"

"How? I've done nothing,"

"You're the first decoy to make it past the boarder and onto normal turf. Ever,"

"But I'm just that- a decoy,"

"An inspirational decoy,"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Diamond. You're making no sence,"

"If you think about it, though, I am," And with that, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I called after her.

She turned back to face me. "Yes, dear?"

"What...what about James? He deserves to know," I said.

She nodded. "We can tell him together, how about that? Tomorrow, though. I'm exausted," She opened the door and walked out, sticking her head back in after a few seconds. "Sweet dreams,"

I waved lazily. "You too,"

The second I heard her footsteps fade into her bedroom, I shot out of bed. _James_.

I stood at the top of the stairs, looking down to the kitchen. I saw a leg clad in gray sweatpants sitting on the ground, leaning against the kitchen cabinets. _James_.

My feet carried me silently down the stairs.

"Are...are you okay?" I said, rushing up to his side.

"Go away," he grumbled, looking away from me.

"No. Let me help you," I said, sitting next to him on the floor.

"Like you did before?" I looked down at my hands.

"Your mom said you'd be fine-"

"-My mom doesn't know shit," I swallowed. "Yes she does,"

"My mom? Are we talking about the same person? She's nice, yeah, but she doesn't know when somethings gone too far," James said, finally turning to me. I gasped. He had a black eye.

I quickly reached out to touch his face. He flinched away from my hand, breaking my heart.

"James, I couldn't have done anything to help,"

"Well you could've tried! What was stopping you?" James exclaimed.

"I..." I started. I couldn't tell him the truth. Mrs. Diamond didn't want me to, not yet.

"Exactly!" James stood up, pacing. I watched him with a worried expression. Was he...crying?

"I think," he started, pausing for a moment. His expression hardened. "I think...that you should leave,"

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping up and reaching for his arm. He ripped it out of my grasp, glaring.

"Leave. Embark on your journey to save the world or whatever the hell you're supposed to be doing. Who's stopping you?" _Apparently you aren't. You were the one I thought actually wanted me. I need to be here to save the other side, but you can't know that. You just want me gone._

I stood there silently. "My dad was right," he grumbled in annoyance, turning towards the stairs.

"You're agreeing with the man who just beat you?" I exclaimed desperately_. He wouldn't really kick me out, right?_

"You mean the man you didn't protect me from? Yeah, I am," James turned to walk away again.

"It wasn't my place. I couldn't have done anything else!"

Anger flashed over his features. "You see this house? It isn't your place either," And with that, he was gone.

Something wet dripped down my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes, attempting to get rid of the tears. I had to suck it up, to be a man.

_What about what Mrs. Diamond was telling my before? That she needed me? _I shook my head. If James didn't need me, no one would need me.

A bag from Holister sat on a bar stool. I walked over and grabbed it, knowing that it was the stuff James got for me at the mall.

With one last sad glance up the stairs, I opened the sliding glass door leading to the back yard. Tears streamed down my face faster and faster. _He doesn't want me_.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight. One foot out the door, I knew there was no turning back.

_Bye, James._

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter amazing? Stupid? Cliff-hangy? Short? I know it's not my best work, but here it is:P I've been listening to the "We're Alive" podcasts all week. I'm on episode 6! For some reason, I'm getting obsessed with war and zombies again. Speaking of which, you should read my new one-shot, Dulce et Decorum Est! It's pretty depressing, but took some time. I'd love it if you read it!<strong>

**Wanna know what else I'd love? If you reviewed;)**

**Love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Believe it or not, I know what you're thinking. "Did she die? Abandon us?...Die?" And the answer to that is NO! I love this too much to give it up just like that. I dont know if I could live without my writing. Or my fans. Or both.**

**I'm moving for the second time in four months! I think that takes some major skill...or not...its just really stressful. That, and my exams. I've been complaining about them for a while, I know, but they're ending on Wednesday! I cant wait to be FREE! Yay, summer! Well...I have online courses to busy myself with...that's gonna be fun. It's all for my future of being a doctor or a writer or a singer!...I've given myself lots of career options;) Who doesn't love a good over achiever? **

**Anyway, I hope you like the update! *BTW: James is a very angry person in this chapter!***

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

_What have I done?_

I was lying in my bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Why couldn't I sleep? Why did my bed feel so empty?

_Kendall's gone._

He was only here for a night. Why did this feel so wrong?

I rolled over, facing the wall. It wasn't my fault. He was from the other side. I was normal. He wasn't.

_He didn't protect me._

Do you know how your parents always tell you that you won't understand something until you have kids of your own? My dad shouldn't be allowed to say that. My dad shouldn't have a son.

_I wonder where Kendall is?_

I shook my head, ridding myself of my thoughts. This was a good thing, right? Before anything got serious?

Oh, but things did get serious. He said he loved me. He kissed me. I made him leave.

I shoved my head into my pillow. _Stop!_

I closed my eyes tightly. Maybe if I go to sleep, I can clear my mind.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep that night. My eyes felt heavy, but sleep abandoned me.<p>

I was really being immature, now that I think about it. I over reacted. I tore Kendall off of the pedestal I held him on.

_I made him leave._

I shot out of bed, yanking my door open and storming down the stairs. My mom stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee clutched in her hands.

"James, where's Kendall?"

I shook my head, opening the fridge and pulling out a container of orange juice. "I don't know,"

"James," my mom said, taking a step towards me. "How do you not know?"

I silently got a cup out of the cabinet, pouring my drink into it. My mom stared at me, waiting for an answer. I blatantly ignored her.

"James," she said, pulling a hand on my arm. I turned to her. "Where's Kendall?"

I shrugged, ignoring the pain I was feeling. Did he really have this affect on me? My mom just searched my face, waiting for the real answer.

It was almost annoying.

"I made him leave, okay?" I snapped at her. After a moment, I covered my face with my hands. _Kendall's gone, he's gone._

"Why would you do that?" She exclaimed, staring at me with wide eyes.

I shook my head once again. "I don't know-He's one-He's-" I swallowed harshly, stopping the tears from falling. I had to tell her the truth. "He's one of them mom, he's one of them! I didn't know what to do and I made him leave and I-I...I don't know where he went!" I exclaimed, expecting my mom to freak out.

She didn't.

"Mom...he's one of them,"

"How long have you known?"

I blinked. It wasn't the question I was expecting. "The moment I met him,"

My mom nodded in understanding. "Me too,"

My eyes widened in shock. "You...you what?"

She smirked, moving her hand to my cheek. "I have something I need to tell you, but first, we need to find Kendall,"

I stood there, slack jawed and staring. "...What?"

"Come on, darling. Let's find Kendall,"

* * *

><p>We were in my moms car, my head pressed against the glass. The sun was just rising. The sky was red. It fit my mood.<p>

"Where is he?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"This isn't your fault, sweety," my mom said, searching out the windshield. I sighed. Yes it was.

"I'm a horrible person," I said under my breath. This time, my mom didn't hear me. If she did I know she would've denied me again. I hate when people lie to me.

* * *

><p>"Mom, its 10:30," I said, glancing back out the window. "We've been doing this for hours,"<p>

She leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms out, sighing. "I know, I know. Well find him. I know we will. I think I know where he is. This seems like a good place to look. Don't give up just yet,"

We sat for a few more minutes before I decided to finally ask her the question of the day. "Mom, why do you want to find him?"

"Why? Do you not want to?" She asked, glancing between me and the road.

"No...its just that he's from the other side. How are you okay with this? You're not doing this to kill him, are you?" I questioned, getting panicky.

My mom laughed, making me relax a little. "No, I don't want to kill him. You'll find out why I'm doing this later, though. Don't be impatient,"

That's when I saw it. A flash of blonde from the woods. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. It was still there. I wasn't imagining this.

"Mom, pull over,"

"James, this is right next to the boarder. Are you sure-"

"-Yes! Pull over!"

I opened the door before the car came to a complete stop. "James!" My mom gasped out. I ignored her, running towards the woods.

I saw blonde again. It had to be Kendall, right?

I was about to shout, but then I saw her. A girl was talking to him. She were behind the boarder. I cringed inwardly, instantly regretting it. I was judging them. Kendall was from the other side. I liked Kendall. She would be fine too.

"-get you safe somehow, trust me. Are you sure you can't come yourself?" Kendall's voice drifted over to where I was standing. I smiled. It really was him.

"I can't, Kendall. You know how mom is. Dad...he's dead. Mom is in no condition to leave-"

"-he's dead?" Kendall choked out. My heart shattered. He sounded so broken...and it happened so fast.

"You know how sick he was before you left. It was just a matter of time before-" she started before Kendall cut her off again.

"-The whole reason I left was to save him! To get him help! Turns out they were just using me as a distraction. I'm worthless. Disposable. Expendable. Should I continue?"

The girls eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about? How would you know?" She sputtered out.

"James's mom told me," Kendall said simply. He was still shaking from the news about his dad. I wanted to comfort him, but I wanted to hear this conversation. Something told me they'd stop talking once they figured out I was here.

"What? Who's James?"

"The guy I was staying with. His mom's one of us-"

A branch cracked. More specifically, the branch under my foot. I cursed under my breath, moving quickly to hide myself.

"Who's there?" Kendall demanded. I could hear his footsteps crunch as he walked towards me. This wasn't a bad thing, right? I mean, I found Kendall. Talking to his sister. About my mom. Being one of them. Wait, what?

"I said, who's there?" Kendall demanded again.

I stepped out from behind the tree. "What did you mean when you said my mom was one of you?"

Kendall's eyes widened as his sister smirked. "I take it you're James,"

I nodded, glancing over to her. "I take it you're Kendall's sister,"

"Katie," she said, sticking her hand through one of the gaps in the fence. I eyed her hand for a moment, wondering if I should shake it.

"Katie, I told you they're afraid of us-" Kendall started, breaking out of his shock. I cut him off by reaching out to shake Katie's hand. Her smile widened. "I knew you couldn't be evil,"

"Katie, leave him alone. He's a normal,"

"You said it yourself, his mom is one of us. He's one of us,"

I stared blankly at her. "My moms not one of you. She's normal,"

"She's not," Kendall interjected. "That's why I didn't...stop your dad. She was telling me about everything. She's not a normal, she's one of us,"

I shook my head. "That's not true. My mom works for the boarder patrol-"

"-to help smuggle people over!"

"Don't cut me off! I was having a panic attack because I made you leave, and now you're lying to me? I don't think you understand. I've been raised for the past 17 years by the strictest parents around. They would never tolerate me even looking at someone from the other side, god forbid let them live with me. I feel like all you've been doing is messing with my mind. Breaking into my house? Fighting me? Abandoning me at the mall for Jo? Kissing me? Making me like you? Leaving me? Who does that?" I exclaimed, shoving him. Katie gasped as her brother hit the ground. "I doubt you ever even liked me. You just manipulated me, just like they said you would," I grumbled.

Kendall looked like he was going to cry. Instead, he stood up angrily and shoved me back against a tree. "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Do you have any idea how panicked I was when I came over this stupid boarder?" He exclaimed, shaking the fence next to us. I flinched back against the tree as he continued. "Your house was the first thing that kept me alive, but it by itself wouldn't have sufficed. Do you know what kept me alive? It was you. Without you, I'd be dead. She," he motioned to Katie, who sat motionless behind the fence. "wouldn't have a brother. My mom wouldn't have a son. My dad...he would've died anyway, but just knowing that I was alive was better than him knowing that I'm dead," he choked out. If my heart was shattering before, it just exploded into a million tiny fragments. He was hurting so much, and I wasn't helping. We were both hurting. It was too much, I couldn't breathe.

"Breaking into your house? I had to. I'm sorry. Fighting you? We had an argument, you dick. Abandoning you at the mall? I'm sorry, I was trying to be nice. Apparently, you don't know what that is. Kissing you? I loved you, okay? You were the one who was being all defensive. Who cares if you're gay? Making you like me? It was the other way around. Leaving you? I did it because you wanted me to. You wanted me to go away and you didn't stop me. So I left," A tear made its way down my face. I wanted to wipe it off, but I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

"Are you happy now?" He asked, shoving me back against the tree. "Are you happy?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was dying.

"J-James?" He asked, concern clowding his features. I felt dizzy. The world was turning black. "James!" Kendall shouted as I fell against him, passed out.

* * *

><p><em>"My hands are cold my body's numb<em>

_I'm still in shock what have you done"_

A beautiful voice drifted into my ears. Everything was still black, but I could hear. Barely. What I could make out was amazing. Whoever this was could be a singer, just like I'm going to be. One day, I'll move out to good ol' Hollywood town (1) and make millions. I'll live the dream. I'll be famous.

_"My head is poundin, my vision's blurred_

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word"_

I almost laughed. I would've if I could move at all. This pretty much described what I was feeling before I fainted.

_"And it hurts so bad that I search my skin_

_For the entry point, where love went in"_

_Oh. _I shifted, feeling the dense forest floor against my back. _I know what happened_. I was in the woods...with Kendall. _Kendall!_ We were arguing...and...I fainted? _Oh God. Kendall's singing...to me._

_"And ricocheted and bounced around_

_And left a hole when you walked out yeah"_

I finally managed to open my eyes slightly. Kendall was sitting above me, singing under his breath and brushing my hair out of my face. There was a girl next to me on the ground, rubbing my arm. _Katie._

I blinked, opening my eyes wider this time. The light was blinding. I groaned, moving my hand to block the sun.

"James!" Kendall exclaimed, searching my face. I wanted to smile. He cared way more then he should.

"Thank God you're okay," Katie said, helping my sit up. I cringed as a huge pain shot across my back. Katie and Kendall shared a glance, then turned back to me. Kendall looked panicked. Katie...well...she had a pretty good poker face.

"W-why are you staring at me," I asked, reaching behind me to feel my back. I just fainted, it shouldn't hurt as bad as it did. My hand hit something wet.

"J-James," Kendall said, reaching out to me. "you cut you're back on the fence,"

I yanked my shirt off, grunting as it passed over what I'm assuming were cuts. Holding it in front of my face, I could see the back covered in blood. My eyes widened in panic. "I wasn't on the fence when I fainted,"

Kendall swallowed loudly. "I know...it's just that...we had to bring you over,"

If my eyes could widen any more than they were, they did. I quickly glanced around, taking in my surroundings. They were right. I was on the other side. "You did what?"

"Look. There was a patrol on its way. You're laws state that you can get arrested for being at least one hundred feet away from the boarder. Our side doesn't have that law. It was much easier to drag you five feet this way than one hundred feet that way," Katie explained.

I nodded. It made sence. I dont know why they'd end up ripping my back up, but it didnt really matter. I could get it fixed back on the other side.

"I guess that means I can go back now, right?"

Kendall tensed. "No you idiot, its almost night. Too many patrols out. You'll never make it over alive," Katie laughed. I swear my eyes were going to pop out of my head. "Plus, we kind of already told your mom to expect you home in the morning," Kendall added.

I just sat there in shock. "So that means..."

"Yeah," Kendall said, patting my arm. "you get to spend the night with us inside the boarder,"

* * *

><p><strong>haHA! *laughs victoriously*I finally updated! I did this during my exam for health. That test was a JOKE. "One of your friends eats an entire pizza in 10 minutes and then throws it up. HeShe may be suffering from: bulimia," Oh, thank you test. Glad to know that my friend **_**may**_** be suffering from bulimia. Golly, I dont know about you, but I thought it was normal to eat an entire pizza to then purge. Good think I had health class, otherwise I would've never questioned my friends' seemilgly normal eating habits.**

**(1) I dont know if anyone here plays video games, but I've recently been obsessed with LA Noire. And yes, back in the day Hollywood was called Hollywood Town. And the letters were put there for a hotel...etc. etc.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN BUSHELS AND BUSHELS OF KAMES! Hahaha:D**

**Ah, yes. Now its that time where I ask you to review. So...review! :)**

**Love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY! An update! So, I've been moving this entire week. It sucks. What's even worse? The new house had a broken A/C, no running water, no internet, and it's in a cellphone dead zone. So yes, I've been hitting my head against my wall for the past week. With nothing better to do, I sat down with phone and typed up a new chapter. I'm sitting in a Starbucks so I can actually upload it.**

**Heres something I noticed. It took me like...2 hours? Yeah, 2 hours to write this and the chapter takes place in under an hour. Maybe even under half an hour. It depends on how you feel like looking at it. **

**OH! And Kendall sings a girls song...("Breathe (2 AM)" by Anna Nalick)...so...dont hate! MY IPOD WAS DEAD:(**

**Anyway, heres another update. **

* * *

><p>(Jame's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm a normal. A clean. A child of two of the best boarder patrol officers in history. I could list hundreds of reasons why I shouldn't be where I was at this moment. Maybe even thousands. This was so wrong. So wrong it wasn't even funny. Do you see me laughing? No? Exactly.

I could honestly tell you that I was scared shitless. When you grow up constantly being told that something is evil and wants to hurt you, you don't necessarily enjoy it when you're surrounded by them. I wasn't just surrounded, I was in the middle of an entire cluster-fuck. A cluster-fuck of uncleans. This was so wrong. I can't even begin to describe how wrong this was.

They were smiling at us. Some were missing teeth. I cringed away from them, clutching at the back of Kendall's shirt. This was so wrong. Even worse then kissing Kendall. _That's a lie. That's the biggest lie on the planet. That wasn't wrong-THIS is wrong._

They were following us. Kendall and Katie were leading us down paths cut through the thick forest. They knew where they were going, but that didn't stop me from wanting to hurl. This was so wrong. I shouldn't have been there. They were following us.

"-Clean-"

"-Normal-"

"-Different-"

"-New-"

Voices drifted around us as we walked. I couldn't tell were they were coming from, but I knew what they were talking about. _Me._

I attempted to push my thoughts of being murdered to the back of my head as we moved on. I had to focus if I wanted to stay alive, let alone follow Kendall down the winding paths. It didn't work. I was going to be murdered. Why were they following us? This was so wrong. So, so wrong.

"I think your boyfriend's having a panic attack," Katie whispered to Kendall. I tripped over my feet, stumbling to catch myself. I did. On a rock. A rock from behind the boarder. _This is so wrong. This is so wrong. So wrong. So wrong I might die. I will die. They're going to murder me. I'll never be found. They'll think I disappeared. They'll think I died. And they'd be right. I'm going to die._

"James," Kendall kneeled next to me on the ground as I shook, whimpering. His hand brushed my hair out of my face. "Calm down, James. Breathe. You're going to be fine,"

I started shaking more, gasping for air. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. They'll never find my body. I'm gonna die. I'm dead. I'm so dead. Am I alive? I think I'm dead. I'm dead and they'll never find my body and-" I mumbled under my breath, clenching my eyes shut. Kendall finally cut me off.

"Will you shut up? You're alive. You're gonna stay that way as long as I'm with you. And you're not getting rid of me for a while. You're safe," Kendall murmured, continuously brushing his fingers through my hair. It felt nice, but I wasn't about to tell him that. I could barely speak, let alone form a coherent thought. I was going to die. _Are they still following us? This is so wrong. They're everywhere. Watching. Their eyes reflected like a cat's. Why are they following us?_

"We need to hurry. Mom can help," Katie said, looking down at us with her arms crossed. Kendall's eyes didn't leave my face when he responded. "He's not going anywhere anytime soon, little sister,"

"So carry him. Or leave him, whatever it takes to-"

"We are NOT leaving him behind," Kendall glared up at his sister. I felt arms slide under my legs and behind my back. He wasn't leaving me behind. I wouldn't be murdered. _Not right now, anyway. There's still time later. _Their eyes were still on me. They were still following us. I was going to die. So wrong. So, so wrong.

I was suddenly in the air. Arms were still under me, but I was still being carried. I opened my eyes slightly to see Kendall's face. He was looking straight ahead, a determined look on his face. He was protecting me. He was protecting me. My eyes got wide as I curled my fingers tightly around his shirt. He was protecting me. Were they following us? This was still so wrong.

I let my eyes close again as he carried me. His heartbeat was in time with his footsteps, like the tempo to my own personal soundtrack. The music that was strictly Kendall. Were they still following us?

After a few minutes, Katie spoke up. "He's pretty cute, ya know,"

I would've said something. I would've moved. I was too tired. I couldn't do anything if I wanted to. I decided to sit quietly and listen.

Kendall sighed. "I know,"

"I'm happy for you, even if he is a normal,"

"There's nothing to be happy about, really. Our relationship- if you can even call it that- is complicated at best,"

"You kissed him, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Yes! But-"

"No buts! He likes you,"

"He kicked me out,"

"He likes you,"

"He got in a fight with me,"

"He likes you,"

"He broke my heart,"

"Suck it up and kiss him again, you idiot,"

Kendall snorted. "It's not that easy. I'm thinking he was right when he said it was just adoration or something,"

"You know it wasn't,"

There was a long pause. Kendall sighed again. "...I know,"

"Do you love him?"

"Eh, I don't know,"

"...But you told him you did?"

"Well, I did. Then he kicked me out. I had time to think about it...and-"

"You annoy me sometimes, big brother. Stop thinking about things,"

"...Shouldn't you be telling me the opposite?"

"Not if you make stupid decisions like this. You seem really happy right now. I like you like this,"

I smirked. He was happy. I was happy that he was happy. I made him happy. A calmness set over me. This was okay.

"Katie! You're back!" A voice shouted from somewhere ahead of us. There was a loud gasp. "Kendall!"

Kendall stopped walking, along with Katie. I buried my head into his chest, eyes still closed.

"Who is this, Kendall?" A hand ghosted over my cheek, moving my hair back. They were looking at my face. They were watching me. Oh god, they were following us. I was going to die. This was so wrong. So wrong. God help me this was wrong.

"Mom, he's having another panic attack. Help!" Kendall said, alarm noticeable in his tone. I was lowered to the ground by his strong arms. I was breathing as fast as I could, but I couldn't breathe. There was no air. I opened my eyes to see three pairs staring down at me. They were watching me. Following me. Killing me. So wrong. So wrong.

"James, calm down," Kendall instructed, hand on my cheek. His eyes were staring deeply into mine. "Everythings okay. Just breathe,"

"What's something that'll relax him?" The woman next to Kendall asked. I guessed that it was his mom. Katie across from him, next to my shoulder. "Sing, Kendall!"

He looked across me to Katie. "What?"

"He woke up when you were singing before! So sing! He'll calm down. I think he likes singing," Katie explained. Kendall turned back to me, thinking. A smirk appeared on his face.

_"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_'Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?',_

_'I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season'," _He sang softly. Katie nudged her mom, motioning to the side with her head. His mom nodded, standing up with Katie and walking away.

_"Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason"_

_"'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe"_

_"May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_'Just a day' he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_'Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year,"_

Kendall's voice was beautiful. It slowly lulled my quaking shudders to small, occasional movements. My once ragged breathing was now slow and steady. His eyes still held mine, replacing every panic filled thought in my head with ones of him. And happiness. But maybe those were just caused by the thoughts of him.

_"Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it," _

Kendall slowly drifted off, glancing between my eyes and my lips. He was going to kiss me. And I was sure as hell going to kiss him back.

His lips ghosted over mine just as-

"KENNY!" A voice shrieked, obnoxiously close to where we were. Kendall shot off of me, barely getting to his feet before a brunette girl tackled him in a hug. "I've been worried sick about you, Kenny!"

Kendall looked just as shocked as I felt. Who was this annoying girl and what gave her the right to interrupt our moment? How dare she!

Speaking of the girl, she was currently staring down at me, arms wrapped tightly around Kendall's neck. "Who's this?"

Kendall blinked, coming out of his shocked state. He looked down at me, hiding all of the emotions his face held just moments ago. "This is James, my friend. He's a normal. He saved my life,"

His friend. His friend the normal. Who am I? Oh, just the kid that saved his life. I felt a sense of pride. I saved him.

"Oh, James! Thank you so much! I don't know what we would've done without Kendall! And now he's back!" The girl exclaimed, tightening her grip on Kendall's neck and squeeling.

Kendall's eyes were still locked on mine. They weren't happy eyes. They were sad eyes. Desperate eyes. Regretful eyes.

"James," Kendall started, removing the girl from his neck. Even though her arms were no longer around him, his voice sounded strangled._ Why? _"This is Jennifer...my fiance,"

Jennifer smiled cutely and waved, wiggling her fingers down at me. I tried to smile, I really did, but its hard to smile when you're dead inside. _Oh. That's why_.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice how James slowly stopped worrying about dying and stuff when Kendall was carrying him? I thought that was cute:) And how THEY KISSED AGAIN? I mean, they BARELY kissed but still. They kissed. Lips touched. BAM! Kiss.<strong>

**Okay, sorry haha. I'm excitable right now. Nothing really happened in this chapter though. Besides James's heart being broken. Poor James...Oh yeah! And I was going to use an OC for Kendall finance, but I decided that I dont really like using OCs...*casually ignores the fact that her other story has 9 of them*...**

**Anyway, review! I will love you forever! (Though, I think I already promised that before...so...I will love you forever plus 1!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry! This took so much longer then I thought. Do you want a list of excuses? Because I have a list. A looooong list.**

**1) My uncle died and I had to go to his funeral**

**2) After our nice, fun filled funeral, my brother and I decided to have some _bonding time _so we went to the beach for a few days**

**3) I'm. Still. Moving.**

**4) I can't sleep in my new house. It sucks! I guess that gives me more writing time, right? Heh heh, no. I'm too tired to write, but too awake to sleep. Confused yet?**

**5) My mom and I had a...creative misunderstanding dealing with my self expression and creativity. And room cleanliness. But come on, Mom! WE JUST MOVED!**

**6) I obviously have issues updating. Quite frankly, I suck.**

**I think that's a pretty good list, right? I didn't want you guys showing up at my house as an angry mob. Pitch forks and torches would probably scare the neighbors. OH! And excuse #4? That was created by said stupid neighbors. Who launches fireworks from 12:00AM to 3:00AM for no reason? I wanted to kill them!**

**Anyway! Here's an extra long chapter as a present. And no, Jennifer doesn't get abducted by carnivorous aliens or offed by some random gangsters. Want to know what happens?...Just read, already!**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>(James's P.O.V.)<p>

Have you ever been introduced to a friends friend? Someone who couldn't be less interested in you, but get introduced to you because you have a common friend? It's pretty much the only reason why you'd even get introduced to them in the first place.

Sometimes you meet someone through your friends and they turn out to be okay. They're someone you wouldn't mind being left alone with at a party when your mutual friend goes for another cup whatever the hell they're drinking. They're someone you would be friends with even if you didn't meet through your friend.

There are other people that you meet through friends. The ones that make you sit there and think 'why the hell are they friends with you?'. The ones that you would probably punch at a bar if you weren't friends with their friend. The ones you wish weren't friends with your friend. Quite frankly, they sucked. They didn't deserve be friends with your friend.

I was already putting Kendall's fiance in the second category, the one I hate. The funny thing was, I didn't even known her for five whole minutes yet.

Kendall and the devil were sitting on the other side of their little clearing, sitting on older looking set of chairs. Demon girl was holding Kendall's hand, talking to him enthusiastically. He kept glancing up, trying to make eye contact. I avoided his gaze, memorizing the clearing that was ultimately his home.

A tiny mobile home sat on my left. Katie was leaning against it, looking extremely bored. Mrs. Knight was skillfully stacking logs and sticks in a fire pit by my feet. I glanced up at Satan and Kendall, his eyes still locked on mine. I shook my head and laughed at myself, turning away. _How could I be such an idiot? He's engaged. Engaged!_

"Jennifer, can you help me with this?" Mrs. Knight called, pointing down a path in the woods.

Jennifer pouted in the most dramatic way I've ever seen. "But Mama Knight, Kendall just got home!"

Mrs. Knight put her hands on her hips. "Someone needs to get this done. Katie, go down to the store and get some more water please?"

Katie, who was now lounging by my side, looked up from a book. She was shining a flashlight against the pages. The sun was setting so it was getting darker by the minute. It looked like the pages had seen better days. "Yeah, give me a few minutes. I gotta finish my chapter,"

"Katie, you've read that book five times. And come on, Jennifer. Please?" Mrs. Knight begged, already turning down the path.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and dragged her feet over to where Mrs. Knight was disappearing. "I'll be back, Kenny!" She waved, disappearing into the woods with Kendall's mom.

Kendall rushed over to where I was sitting by Katie. "James, I can explain-"

"-What's there to explain? You're an engaged man who risked his life for his family. You're practically a hero-"

"-That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"Do I? Do I really? All I know is that you probably got lonely while trying to be a hero. I understand that. It's all good,"

"Were you even listening to our conversation before?" Kendall exclaimed, motioning to Katie. She was watching us intently, book abandoned by her side.

"Believe it or not, I was. You said you didn't know if you loved me. With you being engaged, I don't think I even want you to. Who am I to ruin such a perfect relationship?" I said calmly, avoiding his eyes.

"It's far from perfect-" Kendall started.

"-You're just like Barbie and Ken! And your name fits so well-" I gasped out.

"-I didn't know how I felt about you before, but now I know-" Kendall was starting to get annoyed, I could tell.

"-That what? I'm too different for you? I-" I cut him off again.

"-No! I mean, yes! But that's what makes it so-" Kendall looked so frustrated.

"-Barbie and Ken, together forever!-"

"-Will you both shut up? You sound like a bunch of bickering five year olds!" Katie yelled, jumping to her feet. Kendall and I looked up at her in shock. I forgot she was there.

"I have to go get some water," Katie said, brushing off her jeans. She reached down and grabbed my wrist. "That stuffs heavy. You're helping,"

I sighed, standing up. I brushed the dirt off my pants as well.

"Why not Ken-doll?" I joked, following her down a path carved through the trees.

Katie rolled her eyes, falling back to walk next to me. "I wanted to talk to you, duh."

"So talk," I said, casually sliding my hands into my front pockets. I can't wait.

"You met Jennifer," she stated. My eyebrows came together. She was there when we were so kindly introduced.

"Yes, Kendall's lovely fiance," I replied sarcastically. She knew I liked Kendall. I shouldn't be expected to like his future wife.

"Let me tell you a nice story," Katie said, eyes locked on the path ahead. "There once were two friends. Both of them had young children of their own. One of them had a son. The other, a daughter,"

"Kendall and Jennifer?" I questioned, interrupting her story. She nodded, continuing.

"The two mothers always talked about how perfect it would be if their children got married. You see, Kendall and Jennifer were always friends. They had to be. Their parents were always together. Anyway, they were teenagers now. Jennifer was all for the idea. Kendall, not so much,"

"Kendall was gay, wasn't he?" I interrupted again.

Katie smirked. "You're pretty smart, ya know. No one knew that at the time though. Not even me. He confided in me later on, but that's not the point," she shook her hand, getting back on subject. "Jennifer's mom got sick, like most of the people here. Her dad died a little after she was born. Her mom was all she had left. The two mothers were devastated. One risked death, while the other risked being alone. Kendall panicked, feeling the only way to make both of them happy was to make one of their wishes come true. He proposed that night,"

"So you're telling me he proposed out of what, guilt?" I looked down at her, doubt clouding my face. I figures she was telling the truth, but who really knew? "I know, I know, what a crazy commitment for feeling guilty. But that's Kendall for you. He'd risk his life for someone he loves, let alone his happiness."

I almost smiled. Almost.

"Jennifer's mom died about a week later with a smile on her face. Her little angel was getting married to her best friend's son. A dream come true,"

"And Kendall being Kendall, never broke it off because of how happy her mom was?"

"Exactly," Katie said, leading us to a clearing. There was an old building nestled into the trees. Katie moved forward and opened the rickety door, holding it aside to let me in first. I nodded in thanks and stepped inside.

Stacked cases of bottled water covered the back wall. There must've been hundreds of them. Clothing hung on circular racks in the center of the little store. Second hand books sat in shelves against the wall to my left, while a long wooden counter was to the right. A large man in a jumpsuit was leaning on the counter next to piles of wooden boxes.

"I don't know if you realized this, but I'm not a ghost. I can't walk through people," Katie said, yanking me back to reality.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I said, stepping aside to let her through. She walked straight to the back of the store, lifting one of the cases of water.

"Uhmm, James? I didn't just bring you with me to tell you pretty stories. You have muscles. Use them," She said, plopping the case into my arms.

The man behind the counter smirked. "Oh, Katie. I look forward to your visits,"

Katie laughed, stacking another case on top of the one in my arms."You just want my money, Gustavo,"

Gustavo laughed, walking around the counter to help Katie load cases of water into my arms. I grunted, trying to support the weight of four cases of water. I couldn't see past them.

"Uh, guys? I can't see,"

There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing. I groaned, shifting the load in my arms. "Help?"

They continued laughing, but Gustavo took one of the packs off my pile and put it on the counter. "Is that all, Katie?"

Katie walked slowly across the store, trailing her through a small rack of clothes, glancing at each piece as she passed. She bit her lip, turning to the book shelves. "Depends. Any new reads?"

Gustavo shrugged, tilting one of the boxes on the counter so he could see into it. "Someone brought in some new things. Some repeats, some new. I don't know if you'd be interested," He said, smirking as Katie ran towards the box. "Gimme!"

I started laughing, finally putting down the pile of bottles. Who would've guessed that Kendall's crazily sarcastic and creepily understanding sister was so into books.

As Katie ripped through the box Gustavo handed her, he turned to me. "So who are you?"

I put on a dramatic face. "I'm...an outsider,"

Gustavo stared blankly at me for a moment. "...Excuse me?"

I laughed awkwardly. "A normal? From the other side?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "What isn't there to get?"

Katie burst out laughing from behind Gustavo. "Isn't he hilarious? He's a runner, Gustavo. It was a joke. Ha ha, get it?"

Gustavo turned to look at her, then started laughing. "Him and Kendall friends?"

Katie nodded, clutching a book to her chest. She glared at me harshly when Gustavo turned around to walk behind the counter."You've got quite a sense of humor, runner. You were so convincing I was about to put a bullet in your head!" Gustavo laughed. I tensed, reaching for the stack of bottles_. Act normal. Act normal._

"Four boxes and a book? Pay up, Knight,"

Katie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a handful of something. _Bottle caps? No, they couldn't be. They looked like the tops of beer bottles, but...no._

"Sixteen caps, Gustavo. I've been saving that up for a while,"

"Your mom making you pay for the water again?" Gustavo said, tossing the metal caps into a box under the counter. There was a defined sound of metal hitting metal.

I hauled the boxes of plastic bottles into my arms, grunting. Katie smirked sideways at me before turning back to the fat man. "You know my mom, Gus. She says if we need it to survive, we all contribute,"

Gustavo casually leaned against the counter casually. "I hear rumors that there are tons of caps turning up around the river banks. They're from the other side, caught in the currents. Check there next time, okay sweety?"

Katie rolled her eyes, hauling the last box of water into her arms. Gustavo tossed her book on top of it. We turned to leave, managing to open the door without hands.

"One more thing, Katie!" Gustavo called. She spun around to face him while I held the old door open with my foot. "Stop calling me Gus,"

"Okay!" Katie called, walking out the door. "Bye, Gus!"

We walked down the three short steps leading from the porch laughing. The pathway we came down before was engulfed in darkness. The moon shone brightly above us, but the trees blocked some of the light. I shifted the boxes in my arms, grunting. This stuff was heavy.

"Why'd you buy so much water?" I asked, grimacing.

She shifted her load as well, face showing her discomfort. "I had just enough caps for four boxes and a book. Why not buy in bulk?"

I remembered what I was thinking in the store. "What are caps anyway?"

"Uh, lids to class bottles and such?" She said in a 'duh' voice.

I frowned at her. "I know what a cap is, but is it like...your currency?"

She nodded. "The caps came from you're side. They're sorta rare. We use them as money. It works. Each box of water is five caps. But if you buy three, you get a fourth one free. And a book is only one cap, but that's because he likes me so much," she drifted off as her clearing(?) thing came into view.

We walked up and stacked the boxes of water against the side of her house. I stretched my arms out, making a face as they ached. I'm a pretty strong guy, but it takes a lot to carry three boxes of water.

I turned to Katie, raising an eyebrow. No one was back yet and Kendall wasn't there. I didn't know what to do next.

She figured it out for me.

"You're an idiot!" She shrieked, shoving me. "You don't go telling people you're from the other side! Especially not people like Gustavo!"

My eyebrows came together in confusion. "What're you talking about? I thought it was okay,"

"It's not okay!" She was using her hands now. It made her look angrier. "People here don't like your kind. If they find out you're from the other side, they'll try to kill you!"

I froze in shock. My panic attack about being murdered by crazy border psychos was a legitimate thing. _They want to kill me. '...I was about to put a bullet in your head!'_

_Oh my God._

"B-But you were okay with it!" I exclaimed in a panic.

"Yeah, because we're different! We're not as judging as everyone else! A persons a person, okay?" I nodded. It sounded like something Kendall would say. "But that doesn't mean that everyone's like that," she continued. "There are some pretty nasty people back here. Extremists, if you will. They're the ones who will kill you. Hell, they might even kill my family if they find out,"

"But you know, he's half unclean," a voice came from behind us. I spun around. Kendall.

"Yeah, but I will never be like you," I said, poking him accusingly in the chest before turning and walking towards the seats he and the Anti-Christ occupied a short while before. Katie grumbled and disappeared into the house. Kendall followed me. Did I expect any different? Hell no.

"Will you just leave me alone?" I exclaimed, spinning around to face him.

He frowned, crossing his arms. "Do you really want me to?"

_No._ "Yes,"

Kendall sighed, letting his arms fall to his side. "Can't we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, sitting down on one of the old chairs. I conveniently made sure it wasn't the one the Beast was sitting in before. Kendall sat down in it's chair.

"There's a lot to talk about. Like why I didn't tell you I had a fiance-"

"Well that sounds like a pretty serious topic, doesn't it? Please, do elaborate," I narrowed my eyes, leaning forward in interest. My head was propped on my fists, elbows on my legs.

Kendall dragged his hands through his hair, leaning back into his chair. "I don't want to do it," he stated simply.

"You don't want to elaborate? Well gosh, why am I even here?" I asked, beginning to rise out of my seat.

"I don't want to marry her," he breathed out, just loud enough for me to hear.

I blinked, sitting back down in my seat. "What?" I knew perfectly well that he wasn't interested in her and that he was 'only doing it out of guilt', but I wanted to hear him say it.

"You should know why," He said, eyes filled with pain. I frowned, waiting for him to continue. "A-And it wasn't even my choice. This was practically arranged!" He exclaimed, eyes glassy.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Katie explained everything when we went to the store,"

Kendall didn't look surprised. "So you know everything?"

"Well, sorta," I shrugged. "I know you're not crazy about her,"

"I'm not. I'm crazy about someone else, though,"

I grimaced and glanced away. I knew he was talking about me. It was obvious with the way he kept intently staring at me. "Did you know that they're going to kill me?"

He blinked, surprised that I brought it up. "Because you're an outsider? Yeah. They want to kill you. Doesn't mean I'll let them,"

"So they want to kill you by association," I said, finally sinking back into the chair.

"Well sure. But they won't. Everyone who knows us is working on protecting us. That includes any of our...guests,"

"So it's safe to assume that you've taken other normals back here?" I motioned around their property with my hand lazily.

"Not us, no. But there are some normals that wanted to help out. They drop off boxes of caps for us. We have to protect them,"

"It's weird that you use bottle caps for money,"

"It's weird that you're terrified of getting murdered tonight," he smirked at me.

I scoffed. "It's a legitimate fear! It's weird that you feel safe in this darkness,"

Kendall motioned towards the fire pit with his head. "The fire makes it better. It's weird that you don't feel safe,"

"Well, hmm. I'm behind enemy lines. Do the math. And its weird that the fires still going strong. Didn't you're mom start it like, an hour ago?"

"Where do you think she went with Jennifer? To get more wood. They came back before you. And enemy lines? Really? It's weird that you think its so horrible back here,"

"They did? Then its weird that Jennifer isn't hanging off your arm right now. And its how I was raised. You can't change that,"

"We can try. I think its starting to work. And yeah, she had to go back to her house. She doesn't live here, you know. She just takes out water. It's weird that she does that, right?"

"It's weird that Katie took me to go get water in the first place. And I didn't think she had a house, with her family dead and all," I shrugged.

"Is it weird that I thought you doing that was so sexy?"

"It's weird that you thought getting water with your sister was sexy, yes,"

"No, not that. That would be weird. But you're muscles? They're sexy," Kendall smiled sideways at me.

I swallowed. I could go one of two ways here. One; I could calmly move the subject into something else. Moment avoided. Or did I want a moment? That was option two; I could continue this and see where it left us.

"It's weird that you haven't noticed them before," I said, flexing with a smirk on my face.

"Trust me, I have. It's weird that you didn't notice me noticing,"

I still had my two options. One was safe, two was almost scandalous. It would officially ruin Kendall's relationship. _But Kendall doesn't want his relationship. _"It's weird that you aren't closer," I whispered seductively. Yep, option two.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and dragged his chair closer. "Is it weird that I feel like I know where this is going?"

"Is it weird that you're not as close as I wanted?" I asked, gripping his wrist and pulling him forward. He landed on my lap, straddling my legs.

"Is it weird that I want to kiss you so badly right now?" Kendall breathed, searching my eyes.

This was my last chance. I couldn't back out after this. But did I even want to? Did I really want him?

"It's weird that you haven't yet,"

Our lips collided passionately. I'd like to think that I was the one who started it, but it was obvious that we both wanted it desperately. I could've cared less at the moment.

Kendall's hands managed to reach my hair, pulling and tugging at the soft strands. I moaned, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance for a while as I attempted to think, running my hands across his muscular back.

Kendall was like a disease, plaguing my mind. I couldn't think of anything that wasn't him. His smell, musk and pine. His touch, the way he was running his hands through my hair. The way his mouth moved against mine. His taste, minty and something purely Kendall. His sound, the way he was moaning against me. His appearance, the way he breathed heavily as we pulled apart for air. The way his lips pulled into a smile. The way the lights from the fire shone across his face.

_Kendall._

I moaned as he leaned in, kissing and sucking at my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access.

A light caught my eye. I glanced slightly around Kendall to see light shining through a window of his house. It went dark after a few moments. I knew that Katie was home but-

Mrs. Knight.

If she saw what was happening, would she be heart broken? Her son was engaged to her dead best friends daughter. He was cheating on her with me. Would she want to kill me like the others?

I froze as Kendall's hands moved down to my belt. I closed my eyes and arched my head back. The anticipation was killing me.

_Mrs. Knight could be watching_. I groaned. _But I want this so badly. _

I shoved Kendall off my lap. He landed on the ground by my feet looking hurt and confused.

"I can't do this,"

"But- what?"

I shook my head, standing up and reaching a hand out to Kendall. "I can't. You're engaged,"

Kendall groaned, clasping my hand and rising to his feet. "I already explained-"

"Then break it off," I said simply.

Kendall blinked. "There's nothing going on between us,"

"Quite frankly, who am I to know? And as long as you're with her, there's nothing going on between us," I said, motioning at both of us. I turned to walk back inside, frowning to myself when he didn't follow.

I spun around as I opened the old wooden door. Kendall stood in the exact same place I left him staring at the ground. I sighed, slipping into the house. _It's for the best_.

I didn't know Jennifer as well as everyone else here, so how did I know he wasn't doing stuff with her? I have yet to meet an engaged couple who hasn't. And who am I to come between that? I'd be just like those home wreckers I hated so much.

I turned and slid into the house. Mrs. Knight sat with Katie on the couch, laughing. I couldn't break her heart like that. She was too nice to me. To everyone. I couldn't do it.

I knew I was doing the right thing, but why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>*Cries*<strong>

**James is so confused! And so am I:( The poor guy is going through an emotional roller coaster, and he hasn't even been there for an entire night yet. But trust me, next chapter? Shits goin downnn. **

**Anyone hate Jennifer yet? Or should I say, even more than before? *slowly raises hand***

**This time, I wont make any promises to anyone. My grandparents are coming down to visit, so...who knows when Ill be able to update? **

**Ah, and remember! If you review? I'll love you forever+3!**


	14. Note

Dear readers,

Jack- Jacklyn- ThatPersonWithTheFace (whatever you want to call her) was recently in a really bad car accident. She wanted me to post this on her stories so that you'd all know shes not just abandoning them or something like that...even though apparently some people take forever (so she tells me haha). She's doing okay, she's just been in the hospital for a while. As soon as shes out, she'll start updating again.

By the way- she said that when shes better, she'll remove these notes and continue writing like usual. She just wanted you guys to know what was going on.

If you want to know about her condition or anything, just review or message her. I'll keep her updated:)

Thanks for the support!

-Brandon (Jack's amazing brother)


End file.
